


Драбблы по PSoH

by LazyRay



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst, Children, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куча драбблов, каждый закончен, основной пейринг Леон/Ди, парочка Веска/Папа Ди и Алекс/Софу Ди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ТОКИО

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глаза расширяются в изумлении, граничащем с испугом, при виде высокого светловолосого мужчины, бегущего к нему. Ди замирает посреди дорожки, прижимая к груди хрупкую коробочку сладостей, как последнюю защиту. Нет, не может быть!  
> \- Извините, барышня! – мужчина на бегу кивает головой – кланяется-извиняется-спешит, огибая ошеломленную – девушку? – и мчится дальше.  
> 

Прохладный ветер неожиданно смело подлетел, закружился, взъерошивая волосы, путая, бросая в лицо. Пришлось остановиться, взять драгоценную коробочку с очередным чудом из крема и шоколада в одну руку, коготком другой убрать мешавшие прядки за ухо и шутливо погрозить ветру.  
Никто не увидит: здесь мало кто ходит, в узком переулочке, куда Ди сворачивает, чтобы сократить путь. А даже если и увидит, не придаст значения. Или предпочтет не замечать (что так свойственно людям!), отчего внезапно утих ветер.  
Ди усмехнулся, двинулся дальше, еще пара шагов – и поворот на широкую улицу, а там уже и до дома рукой подать.  
Обернулся на топот сзади…  
  
Глаза расширяются в изумлении, граничащем с испугом, при виде высокого светловолосого мужчины, бегущего к нему. Ди замирает посреди дорожки, прижимая к груди хрупкую коробочку сладостей, как последнюю защиту. Нет, не может быть!  
\- Извините, барышня! – мужчина на бегу кивает головой – кланяется-извиняется-спешит, огибая ошеломленную – девушку? – и мчится дальше.  
Нет, не может быть… и через секунду Ди вздыхает с облегчением (и кто сказал – с разочарованием?): не он, и продолжает путь, хмурясь на себя и свой испуг; огибает угол и – ах, вот куда так спешил давешний блондин: тоненькая девушка с хорошеньким насупленным личиком скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Долго ждала меня? – блондин с виноватой улыбкой ласково заводит прядку коротких иссиня-черных волос за ушко девушки. – Думала, я забыл?  
\- Конечно, нет! – девушка обреченно вздыхает и неожиданно лучисто улыбается, прильнув щекой к широкой ладони мужчины. – Я же знала, что ты обязательно придешь!  
\- Конечно! – так обаятельно и совершенно влюбленно (глупо)...  
  
Ди фыркнул и возмущенно потопал домой.  
Но зачем так резко отворачиваться, ками? Зачем кусать губы в непонятной досаде на неведомо кого? Зачем снова хмуриться всю дорогу до дома? Зачем корить себя за то, что не удержался и обернулся еще раз увидеть высокого блондина, глупо ухмыляющегося маленькой стройной японочке? Они же так ужасно смотрятся вместе! И нелепо! И странно! И неправильно!  
И так, словно им нет до этого никакого дела…  
  
* * *  
  
Леон громко чихнул, чертыхнулся и привычно подумал, что и в этом, конечно же, виноват Ди и никто иной!  
\- Проклятье! И кто только выдумал такое дурацкое метро? – ругался он над картой Токио…


	2. БЕСЕНОК

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж: Отцы и дети.
> 
> Ди остался, конечно. Помогал дедушке вести дела в магазине. Помогал ухаживать за маленьким Ди.

Несколько лет спустя бегства Ди в Европу к нему явился Софу. Ди был все еще обижен и задет тем обманом (и все еще скучал по своему маленькому пушистому компаньону); он не знал, сможет ли простить дедушку. Но Софу пришел не для того, чтобы просить прощения. Его сын, перерожденный отец Ди, подрастал, и Софу настаивал, что Ди следует принять участие в его воспитании.  
\- Рано или поздно тебе придется продолжить наш род (и чем скорее, тем лучше!), - огорошил милый дедушка, - и ты должен радоваться столь удачной возможности набраться опыта. Растить маленького Ди отнюдь не тоже самое, что присматривать за котенком.  
Софу не упрашивал. Он просто ставил в известность. А в таком случае есть только два выхода: смириться или уйти.  
Уйти. Оставить магазин Софу. Оставить позади все. Остаться одному? Лишиться смысла жизни? Уходить ему было некуда. И уже не к кому…  
Ди остался, конечно. Помогал дедушке вести дела в магазине. Помогал ухаживать за маленьким Ди. Довольно скоро он пришел к крамольной идее, что Софу позвал его отнюдь не в образовательных целях: любимый и всемогущий дедушка просто не справлялся с маленьким вихрем энергии в лице младшего Ди. Ребенок, казалось, мог существовать в десятках мест одновременно. Возможно, мог.  
Софу как-то обмолвился, что его сын никогда не был таким беспокойным (таким ужасающе неугомонным и непоседливым!), когда был ребенком в той, прежней жизни. Развивать тему не стали. Выбор переродиться человеком вызывал у обоих взрослых Ди слишком сложные чувства.  
И воспоминания.  
Глубоко запрятанные и болезненные.


	3. КОГДА ОНИ ВСТРЕТИЛИСЬ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж: Любовь зла (и без барана зла).  
> (от лица Леона).

В начале было изумление. Длившееся секунды, пока я не открыл рот.  
И было очень много шума. Криков, ссор, взаимных упреков и обвинений.  
Потом была тишина. Неловкое молчание, взгляды искоса, бесконечно затянувшееся чаепитие и напряженная многозначительность...  
И был взрыв. И гром, и молнии, и град, и целый ливень поцелуев, и глупых восторженных слов и не менее глупых обещаний, которые невозможно будет сдержать, и снова поцелуи.  
И огромный торт на нашу первую годовщину.   
А потом я заметил, что на меня он смотрит дольше, чем на свое чудовищно-сладкое безобразие, и впервые понял, что по-настоящему любим.  
И остальное вдруг стало совсем неважно...


	4. ПРОЩАНИЕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж: "И белые, как снег, единороги…"

Старейшина передал, что хочет видеть графа. Срочно. Сегодня! Встревоженный, Ди немедленно примчался. Конечно, единороги любили его, но, будучи спокойнейшими животными в магазинчике, они никогда не требовали от него особенного внимания, никогда не капризничали. И никогда не выражали свою любовь столь открыто, как сегодня. Столь откровенно печально, как сегодня?  
Ди погладил длинную шею старейшины, склонившего голову на его плечо, и тихо спросил, что случилось.  
Белоснежное чудо ответило не сразу, а когда все же соизволило вымолвить словечко о прощании, Ди окончательно встал в тупик. Единороги не пожелали объяснить, что они хотят этим сказать.  
Никто из единорогов не собирался умирать, в этом Ди был уверен.  
Он так и не смог понять этих слов. Даже после того, как весь вечер ломал над ними голову. Даже после того, как ворочался всю ночь с боку на бок, не смыкая глаз.  
Он так и не вспомнил, что единороги обладают печальной способностью заглядывать в будущее...  
А утром на пороге магазинчика объявился Леон, злой, как черт, после долгих лет поисков.


	5. Инвентаризация

... Софу отмечает карандашиком в печатном бланке:  
\- Сын. Одна штука. Внук – одна штука... а это что?  
Недоумевая, глядит то на Леона, приобнявшего внука за талию, то на свой бланк в руке. Сын усмехается, поигрывая косой. Внук нежно розовеет и пихает Леона локтем.  
\- Этого нет в списке! – задумчиво изрекает Софу.  
\- Дедушка! – Ди бросается к нему и смотрит своим самым лучшим умоляющим взглядом, глаза влажно блестят, ресницы дрожат... – Дедушка! Разреши оставить его? Пожалуйста! Смотри, какой он хороший!..  
(Леон слушает с обалдевшим видом и даже не замечает, как сигарета валится изо рта).  
\- ... я сам буду ухаживать за ним! Обещаю! Кормить, выгуливать... Давай оставим его? Ну, пожалуйста!  
Пока Ди уговаривает дедушку, заметно тающего под взглядом полных надежды разноцветных глазок, папа Ди с интересом оглядывает начинающего багроветь Леона и раздумывает о некоторых способах использования этой интересной зверюшки, о которых его малютка-сын, кажется, и не подозревает...


	6. Поймай меня, если сможешь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На челлендж: «Поймай меня, если сможешь»

_Его звали Ди, конечно_.  
Черные волосы с отливом воронова крыла до плеч, темные глаза, сверкающие, как аметисты, тонкие черты лица, губы нежного ротика изогнуты в легкой улыбке, длинные ресницы опущены вниз, маленькие ручки сложены на коленках. Сказочное видение, греза, утонченное и неземное создание... мое маленькое совершенство.  
Но - лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц, улыбка ширится, ослепляя жемчужным блеском зубов - всего-то и требуется одного взмаха руки - урок окончен, - чтобы смирный ребенок взорвался маленьким вулканом.  
Я вздыхаю и отворачиваюсь. Топот маленьких ног затихает в лабиринтах магазинчика.  
Слишком, слишком много энергии в этом ребенке. Не загадочной молчаливой силы, неслышно струящейся под бледной кожей, а яркой, бушующей, требующей действий. Сын не был таким раньше. Или... мог я не замечать этого? Я много чего упустил тогда...  
 _Но Марра, старая черная кошка, прибившаяся к нам после смерти своей хозяйки, называла его Бесенком_.   
Она утверждала, что ее хозяйка была ведьмой, и кому как не старой черной ведьмовской кошке разбираться в нечисти? Увы, к моему неудовольствию прозвище прижилось. Все животные только так и называли ребенка за глаза, а порой и в лицо - Ди откликался. Даже мой внимательный и почтительный внук несколько раз, забывшись, упоминал эту кличку в разговоре. Что поделать, прозвище соответствовало.  
 _Я же называю его - сын_.   
Просто «сын». Иногда - «молодец». Иногда, тихо, себе под нос, «наказание мое». И пару раз, про себя, - Бесенок.  
  
* * *  
  
Я с неудовольствием отвлекся от телевизора и прислушался. Топот приближался. Еще несколько секунд - и через комнату промчался мой маленький сын, преследуемый по пятам моим же разъяренным внуком. Я только вздохнул. Мне совершенно не желалось знать, что сделал сын, чтобы довести Ди до такого состояния. На свете очень немного существ, способных на это. Ди даже не заметил деда!   
Дети!  
Я покачал головой и снова окунулся в поток слов диктора аналитической программы, с удивительной горячностью обсуждавшего последствия ядерного взрыва в Корее, к моему раздражению, только политические. Тем не менее, у меня назревали интересные идеи...  
Несколько минут тишины - и в комнату осторожно заглянул сын. Не заметив Ди, он усмехнулся и спокойно прошел ко мне. Сел рядом на диванчик и с искренним интересом уставился на экран.  
Бывают моменты, когда у меня возникают сомнения. Странные взгляды моего сына; его отношение к Ди - то насмешливое раздражение, то покровительственная нежность; беспрекословное подчинение животных всем его капризам... Ребенку едва ли исполнилось четыре года, но я, его отец, уже не могу сказать, о чем тот думает... или что помнит.  
\- Что ты сделал с Ди? - спросил я, не отводя глаз от телевизора.  
\- Ничего, - невинно ответило дитя, прекрасно зная, что я не поверил ни на секунду.  
Я не успел высказать свое порицание. Сын внезапно вскочил с дивана и улепетнул вон. Через секунду в противоположную дверь влетел внук. Я поднял на него недовольный взгляд. На этот раз меня заметили. Ди остановился, как вкопанный, неуверенно глядя на меня. Я спрятал улыбку, наклонив голову: пытаешься вспомнить, давно ли я здесь? Послушавшись кивка, Ди сел рядом на диванчик. Я прислушался к его дыханию: частое от бега, но все же не до срыва. Сын явно бережет его.  
\- Я думал, у меня один младенец на руках, - проговорил я.  
Ди вспыхнул. Я упоминал, что вхожу в число тех немногих, кто способен лишить моего великолепного внука его самообладания? Ах, в конце концов, даже этот невыносимый Бесенок - всего лишь мой сын!  
\- Простите, - пробормотал внук.  
Моя улыбка превратилась в открытую усмешку. Ди не видел ее - смотрел на свои сложенные на коленях руки.   
Детский сад!  
В дверь просунулась мордочка сына. Беглый взгляд на меня, на Ди... но Ди смотрел вниз, и не заметил тревоги на личике ребенка. Волнуется? Убедившись, что с преследователем все в порядке, сын протянул:  
\- Уже сдаешься?  
Ди едва не дернулся с дивана, но, памятуя о моем присутствии (и о моих словах?), остался сидеть на месте.  
\- Неинтересно-о-о, - протянул сын.  
Ди не отреагировал, упрямо глядя на сжатые на коленях руки - и снова упустил мягкую и неожиданно взрослую улыбку на лице ребенка. От которой у меня мурашки по коже...  
\- Тогда... - Бесенок бросил на меня взгляд, который можно было назвать только вызывающим, - может быть, отец поиграет со мной?  
Я прищурился. Фиолетовые глаза моего сына горели нехорошим огнем. Он ждал ответа на свой вопрос. Я медленно поднялся, чувствуя встревоженный взгляд внука. Эта их новая привычка беспокоиться друг о друге... меня радовала.  
\- Что ж, - медленно сказал я. - Почему бы и нет.  
Мой мальчик изумился, но тут же пришел в себя и заулыбался:  
\- Это будет непросто, - поддразнил он.  
\- Я не упущу тебя, - ответил я серьезно.  
«Я не упущу тебя на этот раз. Ни за что».  
\- Тогда... - алые губки раздвинулись в озорной и немного хищной усмешке. - Поймай меня. Если сможешь!


	7. ТАНЕЦ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж: "Недостатки воспитания"

\- Привет, Ди! Как твои людоедики?  
\- Добрый день, Детектив. Сколько раз можно вам говорить: мы продаем мечты, надежды, любовь...  
  
  
* * *  
«Может, сегодня?»  
Он божественно красив, этот невозможный китаец! Он бесконечно загадочен – и порой это бесит! Он – преступник, но разве это не подогревает интерес? Он – опасен... но Он так притягателен.  
Он заставляет вспоминать все красивые слова, что Леон когда-либо слышал. Заставляет хотеть нашептывать их на ушко, виднеющееся из-под гладких волос. Шептать, какие волшебные у Него глаза. Обнять и признаться во всех желаниях, какие возбуждает в нем этот человек... этот мужчина.  
Но разве можно желать – мужчину? И неуверенная непонятная тяга к этому странному улыбчивому типу не в силах перебороть с детства вбитое отвращение и понятие неправильного. Но если бы Он сделал первый шаг, подошел так близко, что Леон смог бы видеть только глаза, эти околдовывающие разноцветные глаза... Они бы затмили для него весь мир, и, возможно, у него не хватило бы внимания на какие-то предрассудки...  
Но Ди никогда не взбредет в голову сделать это. Да и зачем ему?  
  
  
* * *  
«Нет, видимо, не сегодня...»  
Он красив, этот человек. В его присутствии очень тяжело сохранять свою маску на месте. Он заставляет сердце трепетать. Он притягивает к себе взгляды Ди, а в последнее время все его мысли и желания. О да, он желал бы назвать своим этого красивого – и неряшливого, доброго – и вздорного, внимательного – и такого слепого мужчину... человека.  
Но разве можно желать, любить – человека? И даже самые глубокие чувства не смогут преодолеть ту пропасть, что разделяет их; им нельзя быть вместе, нельзя быть кем-то иным, нежели врагами. Так его учили с детства...  
Но если бы этот человек схватил его в охапку и поцеловал, если бы заставил забыть обо всем, кроме Него! Если бы Он сделал первый шаг!  
Но Леон не сделает этого. Никогда...  
  
  
* * *  
\- Пока, Ди! Когда-нибудь я все же поймаю тебя на горячем!  
\- Желаю удачи! Спокойной ночи, Детектив...


	8. DEAREST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драббл на букву Д (от лица Леона)

Он смотрит на пруд. Я смотрю на него.   
Нет, красивый пруд, не спорю. Я кинул взгляд мельком, когда скинул сундучок, заботливо навьюченный на меня графом. Потом было некогда: надо было распаковать, расстелить, расставить, разложить... и развалиться самому. Я возмущался и ворчал, конечно, но граф только усмехался, божественная морда! Знал прекрасно, что все будет по его хотению. Вот это я называю быть под каблуком. Впрочем, кто жалуется? По крайней мере, так я знаю, что он рядом, а не где-то у черта на куличках.  
Он смотрит на пруд. Я смотрю на него.   
Пикник в парке – его идея. Не хватает моему графу зверюшек дома. Еще и диких подавай. «Ах, Леон, даже в парке более естественная среда... Ах, Леон, особенности поведения...» Как будто мало у него в подвале всех этих джунглей и пляжей! Хотя граф с неохотой пускает меня в те чудные... комнаты. Боится. Только я так и не понял, чего именно: что его любимцы меня напугают, или что я их? Так что если Ди вздумается меня выгуливать под предлогом наблюдения за дикой живностью, на мою долю – общественные парки и городские пруды. Но мне-то что? Хочется ему в парк – пожалуйста. Я не скучаю. Я меня тоже есть свой объект для изучения.   
Он смотрит на пруд. Я смотрю на него.   
У него длинная белая шея, на которой никогда не остается следов от поцелуев, хотя нельзя сказать, что я не стараюсь. Некоторое время это меня нервировало... теперь даже нравится.  
У него прямые черные волосы, блестящие на солнце. Они прохладные на ощупь, и в них так приятно зарыться лицом и замереть, вдыхая их аромат, пока Ди не устанет лежать неподвижно и не заворчит на меня.  
У него красивый улыбчивый рот... И эти губы. Когда я смотрю на них, я не могу думать больше ни о чем другом. Только о том, какие они на вкус (и к черту помаду!), как они приоткрываются под моими губами, какие тихие вздохи...  
А еще у него самые зоркие и внимательные глаза на свете. И сейчас они глядят на меня с укоризной.  
\- Не смотрите так на меня! – шипят эти сладкие губы. – Мы в общественном месте, Детектив! Тут дети!  
\- Я больше не детектив, - напоминаю я, усмехаясь, и передвигаюсь, устраивая голову на его коленях. - И как еще я могу смотреть на тебя, мой дорогой граф?  
У него почти незаметный румянец. У него ласковая улыбка. И его руки так нежны, когда он перебирает мои волосы...


	9. DESIRABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драббл на букву Д (Альберт. Веска. Альберт).

Нет, я не спал с ним. Не потому, что не хотел. Как можно не вожделеть такую сказочную красоту? Впрочем, в нашей веселой компании есть один человек, который утверждает...  
А, Веска всегда был с прибабахом. Не хочется думать о нем. Даже ставить его имя рядом с именем графа... Одна мысль о них, вместе, заставляет вскипать мою кровь. Но нет, нет, этого не может быть. Нашел к кому ревновать! Только не эти двое. Один все время насмехается, другой шарахается, как от чумы. Нет. Невероятно. Просто невозможно!

  
  
* * *

  
Он не потягивается спросонок. Когда он открывает глаза, в них нет ни капли сонливости, они ясны и чисты, как два драгоценных камня. И столь же холодны.  
Несколько секунд смотрит на меня. Не знаю, что он ищет в моем лице. Привычно хмурюсь. В ответ его губы изгибаются в обычную тонкую усмешку, и он встает.  
\- Опоздаешь на лекцию, Веска, - говорит он, набрасывая шелковый халат.  
Не оборачиваясь.  
Да! Точно! Лекция! Я, обрадованный предлогом смыться, бодро вскакиваю и начинаю торопливо одеваться. Затылком чувствую его взгляд, но уже знаю, что стоит обернуться – увидишь только его спину. Как он это делает?  
\- Рюкзак, - напоминает он, когда я уже устремляюсь к двери.  
Приходится возвращаться. (Он умеет сделать обычную утреннюю неловкость особенно невыносимой). Глаза приклеены к полу. Щеки просто полыхают, чувствую. Ди, знаю, усмехается; протягивает рюкзак. Беру. Взгляд скользит по белой руке, по шелковому рукаву, к плечам и вниз к узкой девичьей талии, перетянутой широким поясом. Ничего не могу поделать. Роняю рюкзак, обвиваю руками эту тонкую талию. Целую алые губы. Смотрю в лицо: в фиалковых глазах – изумление.  
\- До вечера, - мой голос звучит обещанием.  
Ди стоит у окна и с совершенно загадочным лицом смотрит мне вслед. Нижняя губа задумчиво прикушена.

  
  
* * *

  
Когда я его вижу, у меня отшибает все мозги. Я мог бы сделать для него все! Осыпать золотом. Обеспечить любое место в любом университете мира. Решить все проблемы. Да я даже готов жениться, черт возьми! Это тело, это лицо, эти глаза сводят меня с ума!  
Сегодня, в очередной раз пригласил его. В ресторан. На ужин.  
Он улыбнулся и шагнул ближе. Совсем близко. Я обрадовался и приобнял его за талию.  
Проходивший мимо Веска аж позеленел. Наверное, гомофоб. Чего еще ожидать от него?  
Ди покосился на Веску, улыбнулся насмешливо. Ласково коснулся моей груди... Этот чудак умчался, как ужаленный, чуть ли не с пеной изо рта.  
\- Мой дорогой Альберт, - прошептал Ди мне на ушко. – Прости, но на вечер у меня другие планы.


	10. Маленькие радости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж: Маленькие радости

Граф не знал, может ли он одним только взглядом покорить любого мужчину, но точно знал, что может взбесить одного, конкретного, всего лишь одной усмешкой в любой момент. Легкий изгиб накрашенных губ – и детектив уже хватается за голову и с воплем «как я ненавижу эту твою ухмылку!» вылетает из магазина. Это бесконечно забавляло и развлекало графа.  
Леон сомневался, что может утихомирить любую женщину с помощью сладких слов, но был уверен, что сможет сделать что угодно с Ди, если покажет ему какую-нибудь перезасахаренную пироженку. Чем дороже, тем грандиозней эффект: стоит помахать перед его носом коробочкой с каким-нибудь извращенным кондитерским шедевром с непроизносимым названием, и граф сразу потянет к ней свои ручки, как ребенок, а в глазах появится поистине маниакальный блеск. Сначала эта реакция шокировала, потом смешила, потом почему-то стала казаться трогательной.  
Софу не одобрял развлечения внука, прекрасно понимая, по краю какой пропасти тот ходит, и терпеть не мог детектива, но по-прежнему ничего не предпринимал: человек приносил такие дивные пирожные...


	11. Подарок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж: День Рождения + Сюрприз

Крис сосредоточенно уставился на торт со свечками. Одиннадцать лет – это серьезный возраст.  
Он знал, что должен радоваться. Он был дома, со своей семьей, все были так внимательны к нему, все любили его и хотели, чтобы он был с ними. И, в конце концов, это был его день рождения! Он знал, что они приготовили для него столько вкусного, и еще кучу подарков, был почти уверен, что мама и папа подарят ему компьютер. Это было замечательно! Вот только...  
Вот только на этом дне рождения нет его старшего брата. Леон все еще гонялся за призраком графа Ди... Нет, Крис не хотел верить, что граф погиб при том взрыве, но от Леона так давно не было вестей. Если б можно было вернуть то время, когда он жил с братом и графом... но тогда не было бы родителей и сестер? Наверное, и в самом деле нельзя иметь все сразу?  
Но ему бы очень хотелось. Очень!  
\- Давай же, Крис! – улыбнулась мама.  
Крис дунул изо всех сил. Пламя над свечками заколебалось, не желая поддаваться его стараниям, не желая обещать исполнения всего задуманного – потому что так бывает только в сказках! – но Крис был упорен и настойчив, и, наконец, последняя свеча выбросила сероватый дымок сдачи под дружные аплодисменты родных.   
\- Молодец! – закричали сестры, мама и папа ласково улыбались.  
\- Теперь, Крис, - начал папа...  
Звонок в дверь прервал его и заставил всех подскочить на месте. Несколько секунд никто не двигался. Наконец, мама, обменявшись почему-то неуверенным взглядом с отцом, встала:  
\- Я открою.  
Едва она скрылась за дверью гостиной, Крис бросился за ней. Он сам не понял, что сорвало его с места.  
\- Добрый вечер, - услышал он знакомый голос, подбегая к прихожей. – Извините, что без предупреждения...  
\- Брат! – закричал Крис, вбегая.   
И остановился. На пороге стоял его брат... и граф Ди?  
\- Ох, - сказал Крис тихо и молча бросился графу на шею.  
Тот почему-то удивился, но крепко обнял Криса и прошептал ему на ушко «поздравляю».  
\- Это твой подарок, - ухмыляясь, сказал Леон. – Пришлось попотеть, пока нашел. Редкая вещица.  
Граф страдальчески вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, только мягко опустил Криса на пол. Крис улыбнулся ему снизу вверх... и сморгнул слезу.


	12. О роли отпуска в жизни человека… и нечеловека

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На челлендж «Отпуск»

На Рождество, сразу после того лазерного шоу на полнеба, Леон купил обручальное кольцо...

  
* * *

  
 _Несколько месяцев назад_.  
«Этот лоботряс Леон ухитрился взять отпуск и умотал черт знает куда! Именно сейчас! Когда все так загружены!!!» - ругалась Джилл, склоняясь над телом несчастного Робина Хендрикса.  
«Секундочку, а это что?» Маленькая (дохлая) ящерка свернулась на теле мертвого человека. «Хмм?» - Джилл прищурилась.

  
* * *

  
\- Извините? Кто-нибудь дома? – негромко позвала Джилл, озираясь в красноватой полутьме магазинчика.  
Она не сдержала тихого «ах!» при виде человека, выступившего из теней ей навстречу. Он – конечно, это был «он», несмотря на свой странный вид, – он двигался так неслышно. И он был сказочно хорош собой!  
\- Добро пожаловать! У нас есть все от кошек и собак до птиц и насекомых и даже рептилий. Что я могу сделать для вас?  
\- Ох, черт, - пробормотала Джилл, на миг забывая о работе и представляя, что именно он мог бы сделать для нее...

  
* * *

  
Леон увидел Джилл с коробочкой сладостей в руках и закатил глаза.   
\- Джилл, ты уверена, что идешь допрашивать подозреваемого, а не на девичник? Или, может, на свидание?  
Джилл чуть покраснела и шикнула на него. Мерзавец продолжал ухмыляться. Иногда Джилл хотелось его убить.  
\- Ну тебя! Лучше расскажи, как там у тебя с этой... Бетти? – очередная подружка Леона (с которой он познакомился во время своего последнего отпуска) как-то подозрительно долго оставалась в этой роли.  
Лицо Леона просветлело.  
\- Прекрасно! – сказал он, просто лучась от счастья. – Знаешь, этот отпуск... Мне кажется... Нет, Джилл, я почти уверен, что Бетти – Та Самая!

  
* * *

  
На Рождество, пока Джилл бегала со своим драгоценным графом за драконами, Леон покупал обручальное кольцо...


	13. DETERMINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На букву "Д".

«Забыть? Это будет тяжело. Это будет больно. Это будет ад.   
Но это пройдет. Я сделаю все возможное для этого.   
Да, я буду проклинать тебя, проклинать тот день, когда мы встретились и ты впервые улыбнулся мне, и тот день, когда ты ушел, и твоя улыбка кривилась плохо приклеенной маской. Я буду ненавидеть, что все кончилось именно так, но я не смогу возненавидеть тебя, даже если захочу.   
Когда-нибудь пройдет и это.   
Жизнь будет продолжаться. Я буду ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды, но твой облик, выжженный в моих глазах, затмит всех, и никто не сможет сравниться с тобой. И все же я изменю тебе. Пусть мы никогда не были вместе... настанет ночь, когда я, лежа рядом с еще незнакомой мне женщиной, буду чувствовать себя предателем, даже понимая, как это глупо.   
Но мы, люди, забываем со временем любую боль.   
Когда-нибудь я смогу успокоиться и вспоминать о тебе с улыбкой.   
Когда-нибудь я женюсь, и она даже не будет хрупкой и черноволосой. Возможно, у нас будут дети...   
Когда-нибудь. Но сначала...»   
Объявляли его рейс. Леон закинул сумку на плечо и направился к терминалам.   
«Но сначала я должен услышать твердое «нет». И если для этого мне придется найти тебя – я найду.   
И может быть... может быть... ответ будет иной».   
Леон мрачно усмехнулся.   
«Я сделаю все возможное для этого. И невозможное тоже».


	14. Поцелуй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж: Встреча.

Старая обида под прозрачной маской бранных выражений – против едких замечаний, предназначенных скрыть страх и растерянность, растерянность, растерянность... Пылающие голубые глаза против этих разноцветных, непонимающих, растерянных... Наконец, терпение кончается и старым, но таким привычным жестом схватить за грудки, желая то ли разорвать пополам, то ли... то ли... Снова глаза в глаза, и на этот раз страх уже открыто плещется в широко распахнувшихся глазах и тонкие когтистые лапки поднимаются – оттолкнуть, избежать в последний момент – чего? Но ярость уже не желает ничего замечать, и неожиданно даже для себя изливается в резкий рывок – на себя. Губы встречаются в поцелуе, но это не ласка, это все тот же бой, только ярость выигрывает почти мгновенно, преодолевая недолгое изумленное сопротивление; или проигрывает? – потом что ярости больше нет, она исчезла, уступив место – чему? В разговор вступают руки – грубые, большие, человеческие руки, выпустившие узорчатую ткань, чтобы обвиться вокруг тонкой талии тяжелыми цепями; и другие - изящные, нежные, с острыми коготками, несмело, неуверенно (растерянно...) скользнувшие вверх – вокруг шеи, в растрепанные светлые волосы, не отталкивать – притягивать к себе. Взгляды встречаются на миг: удивленные, непонимающие себя, друг друга, уже ничего не понимающие; и веки закрываются, не в силах сопротивляться столь долго отрицаемому блаженству.   
  
* * *   
\- Сукин ты сын... Я так долго искал тебя! Я... так скучал по тебе.   
\- Я... так старался забыть тебя.


	15. НЕВОЗМОЖНОЕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На челлендж «Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться».

\- Даже если ты не хочешь разговаривать со мной...  
Ди продолжал делать вид, что Леона здесь нет, и упрямо глядел на стол. Пустой стол.  
\- ...от этого ты не сможешь отказаться.  
Ди поднял мгновенно заблестевшие глаза. Неужели его дорогой, милый, внимательный возлюбленный заметил те восхитительные шоколадно-кремовые создания, на которые Ди любовался сегодня утром во время прогулки? Ди так старался незаметно намекнуть Леону, что было бы неплохо купить их... он мечтательно ахал и вздыхал, скромно надеясь, что эти попытки не останутся незамеченными. Можно было бы купить самому, но когда Леон преподносит их - чувствуешь себя самым счастливым существом на свете! Леон не купил их сразу... но он куда-то выходил днем, может, он сделал это позже и готовит сюрприз?  
Ди дергался весь день, да, может чуть больше, чем обычно, злился и высказывал Леону свое неудовольствие, но все же тихо надеялся, и ждал до самой ночи, и вот!  
Леон обнял его и поцеловал. И потянул в спальню... Это Ди тоже любил, и, возможно, не меньше, чем сладости, но... но... а как же то чудо, о котором он мечтал весь день? Видимо, его намеки были слишком тонкими... Сам виноват. Ди вздохнул и позволил прикосновениям любимого человека отвлечь его и развеять скорбь по утерянному сокровищу. Их, конечно, купил и съел кто-то еще, и завтра их там не будет, если Ди сам отправится за ними. И, конечно, он больше не увидит их никогда! Нигде! Ни за что...   
По крайней мере, Леону удалось хоть на время заставить его забыть о невозможном. На какое-то время.  
  
* * *  
Он лежал, уставившись в темный потолок и слушая тихое дыхание засыпающего человека рядом, когда Леон внезапно раздраженно фыркнул и встал с постели. Ди торопливо закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим, и не шелохнулся, даже если внутри все напряглось. Он не любил, когда Леон покидал его хоть на минутку; неискоренимый, нерассуждающий, нерациональный страх, что Леон однажды просто не вернется, никогда - ни на минуту - не покидал его.  
Но Леон вскоре вернулся (вернулся на этот раз?) и бросил что-то легкое Ди прямо на грудь. Тот невольно ахнул и распахнул глаза.  
\- Держи, а то ты до утра не уснешь, знаю тебя, и будешь бурчать потом весь день...  
Но Ди уже не слушал ворчание человека, он узнал их по запаху, то прекрасное невероятное чудо, которое уже считал потерянным для себя, и схватил коробочку, нежно прижимая к себе.   
\- Ах, это невозможно! – прошептал он, садясь и торопливо открывая подарок.  
Леон хихикнул.  
\- Это кто здесь еще невозможен, - пробормотал он, засыпая под счастливый щебет своего ками...


	16. Участь быть прекрасным

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Граф! Вы прекрасны, как всегда!  
> \- Добрый вечер, - Софу предусмотрительно отступил назад, не давая гостю возможности шагнуть ближе и поцеловать руку.

\- Это последний посетитель на сегодня, - вздохнул Софу.  
И тут же звякнул колокольчик. Один взгляд – и понятливый внук идет встречать на этот раз определенно последнего клиента. Тихий шепот разговора... Софу слишком устал, чтобы прислушиваться. Откинул голову на спинку дивана, закрыл глаза.  
\- Софу, это тебя, - тихий голос Ди.  
Софу поморщился, но тем не менее встал и направился в гостиную... уже на ходу отмечая смешинки в голосе внука.  
\- Чем могу вам помо... ох! – речь оборвалась на полуслове одним беспомощным вздохом при виде этого человека. Теперь понятны все эти усмешки Ди.  
\- Граф! Вы прекрасны, как всегда!  
\- Добрый вечер, - Софу предусмотрительно отступил назад, не давая гостю возможности шагнуть ближе и поцеловать руку.  
\- Определенно добрый, если я вновь вижу вас! – гость слащаво улыбнулся.  
Софу подавил желание закатить глаза.  
Маркус Лоран. Тридцать два года. Владелец целой сети ювелирных магазинов. Более чем богат. Был женат, в разводе. Сыну пять лет, живет с матерью. Страстный любитель экзотических животных. Давний и желанный клиент магазина Софу.  
И с некоторых пор – явно не в своем уме.  
  
* * *  
Софу со стоном опустился в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Его уже не заботило, что внук присутствует в комнате и является свидетелем его слабости. Пусть. В конце концов, Ди уже не ребенок, хоть и не может пока похвастаться печальным опытом преследований со стороны людей.  
\- Чай.  
Софу опустил руки и взглянул на внука. Тот со спокойным непроницаемым лицом протягивал ему чашку. Горячий чай – именно то, что надо... Софу принял чашку: какой успокаивающий аромат!  
\- Можешь улыбаться, - вздохнул он, ни на секунду не обманываясь маской внука: чтобы он и не разглядел искорки в разноцветных глазках?  
Ди поднес свою чашку к губам. Скрыть усмешку?  
\- Продай ему кого-нибудь, кто положит конец твоим страданиям? – заботливо предложил он.  
Софу мрачно взглянул на него.  
\- Я продал ему гарпию!  
\- И?  
\- И с тех пор прошло три месяца!  
\- И он все еще жив, - Ди не выдержал и хихикнул.  
\- Доиграешься. Продам ему тебя.  
\- Бесполезно, он нас различает и мной не интересуется.  
Софу вздохнул.  
\- Бывало и хуже, - Ди попытался взбодрить деда. – Например, тот сатанист?  
Софу фыркнул. Верующий из Торонто, уверявший всех и каждого, что милейший граф Ди из зоомагазина сам Сатана! Сумасшедший фанатик даже сумел притащить в магазин священника... впрочем, все кончилось извинениями со стороны святого отца, мирным чаепитием и покупкой хомячка. Фанатик плевался огнем еще несколько дней после этого, а потом пропал к огромному облегчению полиции и церкви... и к сытому удовлетворению тигра Бао.  
Воспоминанию вызвали улыбку на тонких губах графа... впрочем, тут же погасшую. Фанатик не шел ни в какое сравнение с непробиваемой уверенностью бизнесмена.  
\- По крайней мере, тот одержимый не предлагал перейти на его содержание, - пробормотал Софу.  
Ди фыркнул, едва не захлебнувшись чаем, встал и, торопливо извинившись, вылетел прочь из комнаты. Софу расслышал сдавленные смешки и снова вздохнул. Мальчишку следует проучить, позволять себе такое в отношении родного деда... избаловал он внука.  
Возможно, Ди уже достаточно вырос, чтобы самому справляться с магазином? Никто, впрочем, не запрещает Софу присматривать за ним... незаметно. Есть в запасе один милый трюк... К тому же так он избавится от невыносимо навязчивого обожателя: даже самый влюбленный человек никогда не узнает своего прекрасного графа в маленькой пушистой твари.  
Улыбку, расцветшую на губах Софу, поистине можно было назвать дьявольской.


	17. ОКОЛЬНЫМИ ПУТЯМИ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Граф Ди действительно подвергался подобной опасности не один раз за мангу... Предположим, что однажды Леон проявит чудеса сознательности и вмешается.

\- Граф? О, черррт!   
\- Спасибо за лестное сравнение, но я всего лишь ками.  
\- А? Кто? – несмотря на недоумение, Леон схватил протянутую руку и рывком поднял Ди с земли.  
\- Неважно, - хихикнул тот, отряхивая подол.  
Леон послал графу мрачный взгляд: опять туману наводит! – и отвернулся. На земле, живописно раскинув руки, лежали трое мужчин, какая-то шпана; при одном только взгляде на эти физиономии Леону не терпелось упечь их хозяев за решетку. Особенно если вспомнить, что третьего он вырубил сам, когда тот пытался... пытался...  
\- Что, в конце концов, тут было? – поинтересовался он, выуживая сотовый; надо звякнуть, чтобы забрали этот мусор, что ли.  
\- Попытка изнасилования, - беспечно ответил граф, приглаживая волосы.  
\- Что???  
\- Ах, ну почему они всегда портят мои вещи? – сокрушался Ди, не обращая на вопль детектива ни малейшего внимания. – И всегда самые любимые!  
Леон ошарашенно пялился на «жертву покушения». Означенная «жертва» с расстроенной мордочкой осматривала порванный рукав и едва державшийся ворот. Да нет, чушь какая-то. Или... Что это? Не успев подумать, Леон шагнул к Ди, молча схватил двумя пальцами за подбородок, повернул чуть в сторону. Красный след у губ. Коснулся пальцем... размазанная помада. Боже! Думал, кровь.   
Ди осторожно повернул голову, высвобождаясь из ослабевшей хватки. Поднял руку к лицу.  
\- Ах, я, должно быть, ужасно выгляжу! – вздохнул он.  
Леона затрясло. Он отвел взгляд. В поле зрения попал один из этих... уродов. Возникшее желание подойти и отпинать ублюдка подавить было невероятно сложно.   
\- Ты так просто говоришь об этом? – взревел он, наконец.   
Может, граф в шоке? Не может же быть, чтобы его совсем не затронуло происходящее. Конечно, граф знал какие-то свои китайский приемы, и, скорее всего, справился бы сам... Сейчас Леон и понять не мог, что заставило его броситься на выручку. Просто... просто видеть, как этот третий швырнул Ди на стенку и тот сполз на землю яркой цветастой тряпочкой...  
\- А что такого? – Ди отвлекся на миг от своего рукава и подарил насквозь промораживающую усмешечку. – Это не первый раз и определенно не последний. Или...  
Его хорошенькая мордашка вдруг осветилась лукавой улыбочкой.  
\- Или мне следовало броситься к вам со слезами: о, мой герой! – Ди повис на шее у Леона, изображая неземной восторг и облегчение.  
\- Идиот! – Леон попытался отпихнуть от себя графа, но тот вдруг пошатнулся и едва не упал. – Эй? Ты что?  
Никогда не знаешь, когда этот чертов китаец серьезен, а когда шутит. Леон с тревогой вглядывался в лицо Ди: не бледнее обычного... да и руки не дрожат.  
\- Но как же? – прошептал граф, опуская ресницы, - мне полагается упасть в обморок на руки своего спасителя...  
\- Придурок! – Леон оттолкнул графа; раздался легкий треск.  
\- Вот, вы дорвали мне одежду, - граф мгновенно прижал оторвавшийся ворот к шее.  
\- Сам виноват!  
\- Вы на машине, Детектив?  
\- А? – нет, этот тип его с ума сведет! – А что?  
\- Если мы пойдем пешком... и я в таком виде... что о нас подумают люди?  
\- Что я наконец-то арестовал тебя? – тем не менее, Леон ярко вспыхнул, представляя себе описанную Ди картину.  
\- Вовсе не это, уверяю вас, - нежно промурлыкал граф.  
Леон глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. Не помогало.  
\- Ди, тупой ты ублюдок! Догадался же шляться по всяким закоулкам в таком платье!  
\- Это не платье, - уточнил Ди на всякий случай.  
\- Не важно!  
\- Здесь меньше прохожих. – Ди пожал плечами. – В толпе я мог бы помять их.  
\- Их?  
Граф поднял с земли маленькую картонную коробочку (одной рукой по прежнему придерживая разорванный на груди чеонгсам), придирчиво осмотрел ее и наконец с гордость продемонстрировал Леону. Тот выпучил глаза.  
\- Это? Все ради каких-то проклятых сладостей?  
Граф вздохнул с видом великомученика.  
\- А ради чего еще стоит жить?  
Леон хотел убить его. Или хотя бы схватить за шкирку и хорошенько потрясти, а потом шмякнуть со всей дури о ближайшую стенку. На какой-то миг он почти понял ту шпану. Но вид белых пальчиков с накрашенными ноготками, крепко вцепившихся в ворот испорченного платья, отрезвил его. Он вспомнил про судорожно сжатый в кулаке телефон и снова отвернулся. Ради чего еще стоит жить...  
\- Хотя бы ради того, чтобы такие придурки, как ты, могли спокойно ходить, где им вздумается!  
Он поднес трубку к уху. Он стоял спиной к Ди и не заметил ни мгновенного удивления на лице графа, ни сменившей его мягкой понимающей улыбки.  
\- Они рядом, приедут через минуту. А потом я отвезу тебя домой.  
\- Как прикажет мой спаситель, - смиренно ответил Ди и хихикнул, не сдержавшись.  
Леон заскрежетал зубами.


	18. Рабочие моменты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обычная накладная. Ничего интересного: список товаров. Кусачки. Квадраты монтажные. Щетки. Смазка многоцелевая...

\- Брайан Ланссен. Тридцать девять лет. Холост...  
Одним ухом слушая Джилл, Леон бродил по разоренной квартире.  
\- ... поставки... завод... заказы...  
Этот Ланссен неплохо зарабатывал на своих поставках, если судить по квартире. По тому, что не унесли грабители.  
\- удар... тупым предметом в затылок...  
Похоже, засиделся допоздна за своими бумагами. Леон подошел к столу, около которого был найден убитый. Бумаги разметались по столу, некоторые упали на пол. Леон подобрал один листочек. «Товарная накладная», - гласила надпись. Леон не разбирался в накладных. Он разбирался в своем деле, но сегодня все словно валилось из рук.  
И вчерашняя ночь не имела к этому никакого отношения!  
Он потеребил листочек, машинально пробегая глазами по списку товаров. Одна строчка привлекла его внимание. Он уставился на наименование, чувствуя, как начинают полыхать его щеки.  
\- Леон! Леон? Земля вызывает Оркотта!  
\- А? – он вздрогнул, когда Джил дернула его за хвостик. – Чего?  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Да. Конечно! Нормально!  
Джилл сделала вид, что поверила.  
\- Ну?  
\- Что ну? – он ненавидел, когда она так делала!  
\- В этом деле тоже будем винить некоего графа?  
\- Нет. – Леон уронил лист на стол и поспешно отошел от слишком наблюдательной коллеги.  
\- Хмм? – Джилл посмотрела ему вслед и с любопытством подобрала чуть измятый лист.  
Обычная накладная. Ничего интересного: список товаров. Кусачки. Квадраты монтажные. Щетки. Смазка многоцелевая...


	19. ЗАВТРАК В ПОСТЕЛЬ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Леон, - укоризненно.  
> \- Я тоже... голоден, - шепот в самое ухо, чувствительный укус в шею.

\- Ммм...  
Никогда не любил вставать спозаранку, но подопечные требуют ухода и внимания, и, хочешь не хочешь, рано или поздно приходится. И не его вина, что в последнее время все больше получается «поздно».  
Не открывая глаз, осторожно приподнял тяжелую руку, лежавшую на талии, медленно пополз из-под одеяла... Мог бы не стараться: его немедленно обняли и потянули обратно. Хватательный рефлекс у его второй половинки развит прекрасно.  
\- Отпусти.  
Недовольное мычание в ответ. На миг он даже заколебался: вернуться в теплую постельку, в теплые объятия... Встряхнул головой, напомнил себе о своем долге, сурово сжал губы и резко рванулся из слабой хватки сонных рук.  
\- Ди...  
Еще и губки надул. Ну, как ребенок, честное слово!  
\- У меня животные не кормлены, - скорее накинуть что-нибудь на себя, спрятаться от взгляда прищуренных со сна голубых глаз.  
От греха подальше. Жаль, конечно, но...  
\- Ди! – хриплое возмущение.  
Так. Сегодня попробуем придумать что-то повнушительнее, чем вчера. Пострашнее.  
\- У меня тотетсу голодный! На людей бросается!  
Похоже, подействовало. Вон как опешил, бедный. Скорее сбежать умываться. И лучше душ, а понежиться в ванной можно и вечером. Если позволят хоть момент уединения.  
Хлынула вода, смывая остатки сна и утренней лени. Подставить лицо теплым струям: хорошо...  
Ах, похоже, угроза тотетсу, закусывающего невинными прохожими, не подействовала. Обнаженное горячее тело, прижимающееся сзади, определенно требует внимания. Определенного внимания. И это займет время...  
\- Леон, - укоризненно.  
\- Я тоже... голоден, - шепот в самое ухо, чувствительный укус в шею.  
\- Ай! Как ты можешь быть голоден... что ты тогда делал всю ночь? – сопротивляться становится все труднее... и неинтереснее.  
\- У меня хороший аппетит.  
\- Леон, хватит... Ну, пусти... Леон, немедленно поставь меня на место! И куда ты меня понес? Стой! Не в постель! – я же мокрый!.. Ох...  
Простестующе взвыли пружины кровати под внезапно обрушившимся двойным весом.  
\- Но... тотетсу же... ах... голодный...   
Ммм... Уже неважно.


	20. Ошибка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж - Галантность.  
>  _Очень старалась представить Леона и галантность вместе... но получилось, что даже если Леон и скажет/сделает что-нибудь этакое, это окажется всего навсего ошибка_.

\- Привет, - бросил Леон, плюхаясь на свое привычное место и бросая на стол коробку конфет.  
Не самые лучшие... но зарплата только на следующей неделе. Графу придется потерпеть.  
\- Вы должны кушать больше сладкого, детектив. Это прибавит вам оптимизма и хорошего настроения.  
\- Тогда ты должен просто кататься по полу в истерике, - буркнул Леон.  
\- Я воздержусь, с вашего позволения, – граф подарил ему самую ядовитую улыбку, какую только смог изобразить на своем личике, и притянул к себе подарок.  
Обижаться на чертово пугало было лень, а может, сказалась потихоньку вырабатываемая в обществе проклятого китайца привычка к вечным придиркам и далеко небезобидным поддразниваниям. Эти разговорчики заставляют всегда быть готовым к едким словечкам; держат в тонусе. Оказывается, и от графа может быть польза. Леон усмехнулся. Настроение, после тяжелого дня бывшее на нуле, медленно начало подниматься.  
\- Что-то в моих словах развеселило вас?  
Ах, какие мы сегодня чувствительные! Улыбка Леона стала еще шире.  
\- Наверно, мне не надо есть конфет для поднятия настроения. Мне вполне достаточно твоего общества.  
Рука с зажатой конфеткой замерла на полпути к накрашенным губам, застывшим в притворно-обидчивой гримаске. Дикие, мгновенно расширившиеся глаза уставились на Леона с недоумением, неверием, почти ужасом... или почти надеждой?  
\- Что? – нахмурился Леон.  
Что он такого сказал? Он дал понять, что в компании графа-сладкоежки ему совершенно необязательно лопать чертовы сладости: одного взгляда на Ди, уплетающего их за обе щеки, уже достаточно, чтобы обходить все кондитерские за три квартала... или, по теории Ди, чтобы настроение взлетело до небес. Ди не впервой слышать от него такое, чего он так вылупился?   
\- Ах, - вдруг сказал граф, опуская руку и отводя взгляд, - вы не это имели в виду... конечно. Как глупо с моей стороны, - совсем тихо договорил он.  
\- Ди? – нерешительно произнес Леон; кажется, он как-то умудрился обидеть его?  
Ди поднял голову и ослепительно улыбнулся.  
\- Что же я не предложил вам чая, детектив, вы должны простить меня!  
Он встал и поспешно вышел из комнаты. Леон успел заметить, как поблекла эта сияющая улыбка, когда граф отворачивался. Но с чего бы?   
Загадочная китайская душа!


	21. Пирог легкости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж - "Рецепт".  
>  _Шоколад – сладость и горечь одновременно, как то чувство, что я не имею права испытывать к тебе._

Детектива не было уже четыре дня. Первый день Ди отдыхал, блаженствуя в тишине и покое своего магазина. На второй день ему стало скучно. На третий он уже хмурился. На четвертый...  
\- Это возмутительно, Леон! – когда Ди был один, он мог позволить себе роскошь называть детектива просто по имени. – Это просто недопустимо: так настойчиво радовать меня своим отсутствием!  
Но детектив не слышал этих возмущений и не приходил, чтобы испортить графу день. Удивленный и слегка обеспокоенный Ди в конце концов был вынужден наводить справки, чтобы узнать, что случилось с его дорогим детективом. И вот он здесь, в до боли родном и знакомом офисе, и его дорогой господин детектив глядит на него покрасневшими мутными глазами.   
И зевает прямо в лицо!  
Ди опешил.  
\- Ох, прости-прости. – Еще один зевок. – Не неделя, а адские каникулы. Устал, как собака. Пойду я. Смене конец.  
И даже не попрощавшись, Леон повернулся и поплелся прочь. Ди преодолел свой шок (он не думал, что когда-либо услышит от Леона извинения по какому бы то ни было поводу!) и, прищурившись, уставился вслед. Адские каникулы? Леон выглядел именно как после недельки в аду: отвратительно. И это тревожило Ди. Так не похоже на его шумного невыносимого... друга. Так тихо. И так неправильно!   
Как же Леону повезло, что у него есть такой друг, как Ди. И что этому другу известен рецепт как раз на такой случай! Ди медленно улыбнулся.  
  
* * *  
Леон не помнил, как добрался до дома. Он захлопнул дверь и двинулся прямо в спальню. Ванна была пределом мечтаний, но в таком состоянии он чего доброго утонет в ней. Нет, спать, спать, спать! Раздеваясь на ходу и бросая рубашку прямо на пол, Леон вспомнил, что, кажется, видел сегодня графа. Или это ему приснилось? На этой неделе он не мог выкроить ни минутки – заскочить к Ди. А, чертов китаец наверняка только счастлив! Леон добрался до кровати и рухнул на нее. Едва не запутавшись в штанинах, стянул джинсы. Все может катиться в ад – он будет спать!  
Он уснул мгновенно, едва закрыв глаза...  
  
* * *  
Ему снились дымные улицы, полные бегающих кричащих людей. Выстрелы. Стоны. Пожары. Он куда-то бежал из последних сил, но никак не мог успеть. Он даже не знал, куда он бежит и зачем, но не мог остановиться, даже если ноги подкашивались.  
\- Ах, нет-нет, это совершенно неправильно, мой дорогой детектив, - знакомый шепот ласкал слух, обвивался вокруг него, затмевая взор, пока Леон не вынужден был остановиться.  
\- Ди, что за черт? – недовольно спросил он, вглядываясь в туман.  
\- Вам незачем больше бежать.  
Туман внезапно развеялся. Леон огляделся. Кухня. Большая и очень чистая. Определенно не его. И его главный подозреваемый при всем своем улыбающемся великолепии. В каком-то светлом одеянии... а это что? Леон пригляделся внимательнее. Фартук?  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – грубо спросил он. Он так устал, а тут еще и Ди. Не вовремя.  
\- Помогаю вам, конечно, - с легким раздражение ответил Ди. – Хотя сам не понимаю с чего бы!  
Леон покрутил головой и потянулся. Ох, как же все болит! Господи, ну чего этот граф строит такие рожи!  
\- Извини, - сказал Леон. – Я устал.  
Странные красивые глаза Ди чуть расширились.   
\- Вот уже второй раз вы извиняетесь предо мной, – медленно произнес Ди. – Вы удивляете меня, детектив.  
Леон пожал плечами. На губах графа появилась легкая теплая улыбка. Леон с изумлением уставился на это чудо: на его памяти Ди впервые выглядел так... так по-человечески.  
\- Вам надо отдохнуть, - все еще улыбаясь, проговорил Ди и, шагнув ближе, погладил Леона по груди. – Вам нечего делать на моей кухне. Отдыхайте, Леон, я позабочусь о вас.  
Он легко толкнул Леона и тот упал на мягкую постель. Глаза сами собой закрылись, и он уснул.  
  
* * *  
«Первый слой – физический отдых. Ваше бедное тело устало, мой дорогой друг. Вы так утомились за последние дни. Вы и в самом деле должны беречь себя. Сегодня вы наконец-то выспитесь. Усталость покинет вас. Утром вы будете свежи и полны сил. Отдыхайте. Расслабьтесь. Вам ничего не угрожает более. Этой ночью я буду оберегать ваш сон.  
Сверху – множество приятных снов, легких и сладких, словно взбитые сливки. Они развеют ваши страхи и проблемы. Вы снова думаете о работе? Ну что ж. Пусть будет сон о работе, сулящий благополучный исход мелких неприятностей: ничего страшного, если во вторник вы не смогли позвонить, а в среду сорвались на коллегу – он и в самом деле задел вас. Вы извинитесь, вы прекрасно умеете делать это, и он простит вас во сне, разве это не чудесно, Леон?   
Вы... ты улыбаешься во сне так легко и открыто. Почему ты никогда не улыбнешься мне так солнечно? Потому что я вечное зло в твоих преступлениях? Ох, Леон, Леон...  
Ты просыпаешься? Я не хотел звать тебя и разбудить. Посмотри на часы, Леон, еще совсем рано, у тебя еще много часов сна впереди, как хорошо! Засыпай опять, свежий, отдохнувший, счастливый, снова ныряй в сон, выбранный мной специально для тебя, укрась его своей беззаботной сонной улыбкой. И я улыбнусь тебе в ответ... Я буду нашептывать тебе тихо-тихо все, что хотел сказать всегда, но не имел права. Только сегодня, этой ночью... ты все равно ничего не вспомнишь утром. Я расскажу тебе, какие мысли посещают меня в такие тихие ночи, как эта, когда я лежу и не могу уснуть... пусть мой голос темным шоколадом прольется на наш волшебный пирог. Шоколад – сладость и горечь одновременно, как то чувство, что я не имею права испытывать к тебе.  
Пирог готов, мой Леон. Приходи ко мне сегодня. На чай...»


	22. ДЕСЕРТ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается моему самому любимому персонажу после чокнутой парочки и чокнутой семейки.  
> Не знаю, как уж там было на самом деле, но я предположила, что Вонг ака человек и Тотетсу - это две большие разницы.

Вонг не знал, что так будет.  
Когда дьявольский дух древнего чудовища из легенд соблазнял Вонга, его душа ликовала. Он наконец-то нашел того, кто поймет его, кто разделит все его чувства, кто всегда будет рядом. Будет его второй половиной. Он, не колеблясь, отдавал контроль демону во время его трапез, упиваясь отголосками его ощущений. Он пьянел от горячей алой крови их жертв, он приходил в совершенный экстаз от вкуса плоти – человеческой плоти! Чудовище, пришедшее к нему, подарило ему совершенно новый мир, где все было возможно.  
Им было хорошо вдвоем. Вонг видел ночь глазами зверя, хищника, охотника, а его Тао нежился в теплом человеческом теле и смеялся, наблюдая сквозь глаза своего человека на приготовление вегетарианской пищи – изысканного лакомства их будущих жертв. Они были счастливы вместе.  
Потом появился он. Или даже оно, потому что Тао сказал, что это не человек. «Может ли быть, что это... нет, они сейчас реже, чем тотетсу. Их уже не осталось. Так что – нет. Нет. Это всего лишь морок, какой-то оборотень, - размышлял Тао.   
И от этого оборотня так вкусно пахло! Он был бы венцом их тайного, - только для них двоих! – совершенного меню; он был бы идеальным завершением их путешествия к глубинам вкуса!  
Но... он был красивым. И он был забавным. И он так самозабвенно любил сладкое! И он так зачарованно глядел на Вонга своими странными глазами. Оборотень. Навь! Но у него были тонкие нежные пальчики, и улыбчивые губы, и черные, как ночь, волосы, и он так доверчиво льнул к его ладони щекой...  
«У него изумительная кожа!» - дразнил зверь. «Она будет сладкой на вкус!» - нашептывал он. «Ты же хочешь его? Мы хотим его...»  
Вонг хотел его. Жгуче, болезненно, ревниво. Очаровывал его своими речами, своей красотой и манерами, своими десертами. И, конечно, прекрасное создание поддалось его чарам и привело его в свой дом, где они наконец-то остались одни. Вонг знал, чего хочет тотетсу... и знал, чего хочет он сам.  
Все оказалось так просто. Обхватить тонкое запястье, потянуть к себе, впиться поцелуем в послушно приоткрывшиеся губы, толкнуть на кушетку, ласкать несопротивляющееся тело, расстегнуть застежки и отведать, наконец, вкус этой безупречной, дразнящей кожи!  
«Быстрее, - торопил зверь. – Быстрее!»  
Вонг и сам знал, что не должен медлить. Но впервые с момента его встречи с Тао он не желал уступать. Это существо, лежащее перед ним, под ним, может стать его, будет принадлежать ему, а тотетсу пусть подождет своей очереди. Вонг отведает вместе с ним этой сладкой плоти, но потом, потом, а сначала...  
Но зверь не хотел ждать. Его терзал иной голод, нежели Вонга, а может быть, его более острое чутье приказывало ему торопиться. Вонг заподозрил неладное слишком поздно: когда не увидел в широко распахнутых глазах своей жертвы ни осознания, ни ужаса, ни даже желания – только нетерпеливое ожидание. Так смотрят дети на долгожданную игрушку. Вонг/Тао взмахнул мгновенно выхваченным ножом, желая скорее покончить с этой тревогой, но – пуля выбила нож из его руки – и все было кончено.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Ах, несчастное создание...  
Его прекрасная жертва пришла навестить его в тюрьме. Но граф Ди не боялся его, не ненавидел и не желал мести. Он глядел теми же ждущими детскими глазами и улыбался улыбкой хищника, заполучившего свою добычу. Он шептал ласковые, манящие слова – и тотетсу, прячущийся в глубине души Вонга, дрожал от ужаса и изумления.  
«Не может быть! – шептал он Вонгу, но странные нотки ликования звучали в его голосе, перебивая страх. – Это один из них?»  
Вонг не знал, о чем говорит Тао. Он мог видеть и понимать только одно: эти чарующие глаза, с таким обожанием глядевшие на него еще вчера, они обманывали его. Все это время, пока он глядел в них, тонул в них, они искали в нем только зверя, только демона, и ничего не желали знать о человеке. И сейчас, в камере смертника, Ди не видел его.  
\- Отбрось это тело – оно лишь ненужная оболочка. Уверяю, я не держу на тебя зла... в моем доме тебе не придется искать добычу... она сама будет приходить к тебе...  
Этот голос, эти слова звучали в его ушах даже после ухода графа. И тотетсу, верный друг, соучастник, брат, его вторая половинка, рванулся прочь, поддавшись зову этого оборотня, покидая его, предавая, убивая. И ушел, оставив лишь пустоту внутри, вкус крови на губах, боль и видение улыбающихся губ в гаснущем сознании...


	23. Ожидание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На челлендж - «Ожидание».

«Добро пожаловать!» - говорит он.  
«Пожалуйста, проходите», - склоняет голову.  
«Приходите еще», - улыбается он от дверей.  
«Если сумеете выжить», - но это он никогда не скажет вслух.  
Он закрывает двери за последним посетителем и, обернувшись, ласково улыбается довольно ухмыляющемуся Тетсу. И склоняется к налетевшим на него радостно визжащим близнецам-тигрятам – они липнут к Ди при любой возможности.  
Как, впрочем, и все чешуйчатые, мохнатые, пернатые и прочие обитатели магазинчика, выбирающиеся из лабиринта задних комнат поближе к своему графу. Закончился день, закрылись двери – вечер пришел к ним долгожданным гостем. Вечером граф принадлежит только им. Их лапкам, ручкам, коготкам, тянущимся к нему; их обожающим влюбленным взглядам, устремленным на него; их шепоту, щебету, ворчанию, крику...  
Он принадлежит только им. Больше никому на всем свете.  
  
* * *  
Свечи едва разгоняют темноту, их огоньки отражаются в зеркале, зажигают недобрые искорки в расширившихся зрачках. Ди закрывает глаза. Рука продолжает медленные размеренные движения, щетка с едва слышным шорохом ласкает черные пряди, уже давно расчесанные волосок к волоску. С тихим вздохом Ди откладывает щетку. Тишина – только свечи чуть слышно потрескивают. В его спальне не слышна возня животных. Не слышен шум города. Не слышно ничего, даже собственного дыхания.  
Ди ждет, но тишину не прерывает хлопанье крыльев. Кью-чан больше не прилетит к нему, не прильнет пушистым бочком к шее, не пощекочет острыми коготками за ушком – легко, осторожно, - стоит только Ди загрустить.  
 _Ох, дедушка... Ты настолько не доверял мне? Ты настолько разочаровался во мне?_  
Ты покинул меня.  
Ди склоняет голову, но тишину не разбивает топоток маленьких ножек. Он не прибежит, этот юный человечек, не обхватит его ладони своими крохотными пальчиками, не улыбнется вопросительно. Его голосок не прозвенит в голове встревоженным колокольчиком: «Что с вами, граф?»  
 _Что со мной? Ох, малыш... я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Но поймешь ли ты? Да помнишь ли ты еще о нас? Нужны ли мы тебе?_  
 _Ты сам покинул нас._  
Ди ложится в постель, но сон не идет к нему.  
Лежать, глядя в темноту. Вслушиваться. Но спокойствие ночи не нарушат оглушительный стук в дверь и сердитый голос. Он всегда был раздражен и сердит, этот человек. Граф даже не мог представить себе, в какую ярость пришел его детектив после их последней встречи... он не желал испытать на себе эту ярость. Он слишком долго видел только это. Он устал.  
Лежать, слушая тишину. Леон не придет беспокоить его сон. Он сейчас далеко, очень далеко. Ищет ли он по-прежнему? Или тоже решил, что ему больше не нужен граф Ди?  
 _Ох, Леон... даже если это я оставил тебя, убежав первым, все равно в твоих силах покинуть меня окончательно_.  
Когда-то он хотел убежать. Он все еще убегает. Но уже не знает, чего хочет, и даже не уверен, что хочет хоть чего-то.  
Он может только ждать.  
Хлопанья крыльев. Улыбки ребенка. Знакомого сердитого взгляда.


	24. Он дождался

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Один из вариантов продолжения к Драбблу 23: Ожидание_   
>  _Он дождался._   
> 

_Вместо эпилога (один из вариантов продолжения)_

Он дождался.  
Софу жил теперь с ними (и маленький Ди тоже), и дня не проходило без его нравоучений и порицаний: ты непочтительный внук, ты неправильно ведешь магазин, а про выбор партнера и вовсе умолчим...  
Крис тоже жил с ними. Но милый мальчик вырос, и теперь и дня не проходило, чтобы Хонлон не дралась с Пон-чан или Тотетсу из-за обаятельного Оркотта-младшего (в то время как вышеупомянутый Оркотт уматывал куда-то на свидание вне магазинчика с очередной человеческой девчонкой).  
Леон... впору завыть. Пиво, сигареты, чертова работа и эти вызовы посреди ночи... или посреди чего-то очень интересного и важного!  
Ага, Ди дождался, и жалел об этом!  
  
  
\- Опять дуешься на весь мир? – спросил Леон, неслышно подкрадываясь сзади (когда успел научиться?) и обнимая за талию.  
Ди вздохнул. Хуже всего было то, что он совершенно не мог обижаться ни на одного из них.


	25. ПОСЛЕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Еще один вариант продолжения к Драбблу 23: Ожидание_   
>  _Пусть Леон найдет своего ками, пусть решится сам и уговорит его быть вместе, но что – дальше? Ками и человек. Разного происхождения, воспитания, привычек, потребностей... да просто парочка с характером! Но... никто и не ждал, что будет легко._   
>  _(Леон может быть ООС, но я думаю, годы рядом с ками изменят даже самых упертых)._   
>  _Леон POV_   
> 

И я вылетел прочь, вне себя от бешенства. Несмотря на прожитые с ним годы, я так и не научился контролировать вспышки ярости. К черту все!   
Улица встретила меня тишиной переулка, но уже за углом шел оживленный проспект, полный веселящихся людей, цветных фонарей и неоновых огней. Рождество, чтоб его! Я угрюмо влился в толпу, ежась от холода и поднимая воротник куртки.  
Я не буду думать о теплой комнате, пахнущей благовониями; о комнате, где еще секунду назад звенели наши разъяренные голоса, а теперь стало так тихо. О комнате, где, оставшись один, мой любовник упал в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Я видел однажды...  
Но о чем, о ком еще я могу думать?  
  
* * *  
Он по-прежнему раздражает меня, по-прежнему может взвинтить одной своей усмешкой. Да, я знаю, меня нельзя назвать самым терпеливым и спокойным человеком на земле, но, клянусь, этот чело... это существо было создано, чтобы сводить меня с ума! Более того, это доставляет ему удовольствие! Конечно, я отвечаю ему тем же, хотя его достаточно трудно вывести из себя. И все же, если мне захочется по-настоящему отомстить ему, мне достаточно будет сказать, что он с каждым днем становится все более похожим на отца. Но я бросил эти слова ему в лицо только один раз – и поклялся никогда не повторять этой ошибки, в какую бы ярость он меня ни привел. Мне кажется, он никогда не забудет мне этих слов. Простит? – возможно. Забудет – никогда. Как и мне не забыть мгновенно посеревшего лица и застывших глаз. Я сделал ему больно, так больно, как никто и никогда, потому что он не ожидал этого от меня. Только не от меня.  
И тогда я ушел, хлопнув дверью, и бродил по улицам очередного чужого города всю ночь. Под дождем. Злой и виноватый.   
  
* * *  
Он по-прежнему продает животных. Я уже научился молчать; как научился видеть его подопечных в их человеческих формах. Клиенты приходят и уходят, лелея в руках свою неожиданно воплотившуюся мечту и любовь. Они исчезают в дебрях городов, и я теряю их след. Иногда мне удается узнать об их дальнейшей судьбе – из газет, причитающих над очередным леденящим кровь убийством; и мне жаль того детектива, на кого повесят это расследование. У него не будет ни шанса на успех: будь я проклят, если подпущу к Ди хоть одну любопытствующую полицейскую крысу! Он называет это ревностью и смеется, довольный ублюдок. Я утверждаю, что это обычный здравый смысл. Он говорит, что не знал, что я обладаю здравым смыслом. Что на это возразишь? Если б у меня был здравый смысл, меня бы давно здесь не было. Никогда бы не было. Это тоже относится к тем вещам, которые я никогда не должен повторять. Мне не нравится, как мрачнеет его лицо от этих слов.   
Но, впрочем, полиция редко успевает добраться до магазина: мы переезжаем очень часто. Мы в вечном бегстве. Я не знаю – от чего. Он не объясняет мне, как не говорит ничего о своих клиентах. Иногда из газет мне кажется, что этот покупатель действительно получил по заслугам. Но в чем провинилась та милая девчонка (чертовски хорошенькая – я просто не мог отвести от нее глаз!), потерявшая своего парня в автокатастрофе? Или она недостаточно страдала на его божественный взгляд?   
Первое время я бегал к нему и требовал ответа. Мне бросали ехидные усмешки, или отделывались ничего не значащими словами, или отмалчивались. Я закипал и орал на него...   
Я все еще хочу знать, все еще надеюсь вытрясти из него ответ. Порой мне кажется, что его глаза, избегающие моего взгляда, наполняются непролитыми слезами, а нижняя губа чуть дрожит. Возможно, он переживает за животное, потерявшее вместе с хозяином и свои «любовь, надежду и мечту», а часто – и жизнь. Или, возможно, ему причиняет боль неизбежность ссор со мной. А возможно, мне просто мерещится. Ведь он молчит! В такие моменты мне хочется ударить его. Но я не могу. Просто не могу. Божественная ли его природа причиной тому, наши ли отношения, или то, что я никогда не смогу поднять руку на женщину... а в Ди, как бы он ни отрицал и ни бесился от моих слов, гораздо больше от женщины, чем может показаться, и я говорю не только об его проклятой красоте.   
И он молчит. И я бессильно сжимаю кулаки и ухожу в ярости. Мне снова бродить по незнакомым ночным улицам, таким одинаковым во всех городах; меняются только языки. Я стараюсь ни о чем не думать. И больше не оглядываюсь, уходя. Я обернулся однажды: он смотрел мне вслед так беспомощно, так испуганно... Молча. Его глаза подозрительно блестели. Я не хотел думать, что он будет делать, когда захлопнется дверь за моей спиной. Иногда мне кажется, что мы только мучаем друг друга.

* * *  
Он по-прежнему любит сладкое. И я по-прежнему приношу ему всякие тортики. Я узнал больше о кондитерских изделиях всего мира, чем мог вообразить когда-то. Только теперь мне не приходится краснеть и отводить глаза, когда он счастливо вздыхает при виде очередного подарка. Мои приношения моему собственному божеству, прекрасному, как солнце и луна. Да, я постепенно учусь говорить ему комплименты, хоть это и дается мне нелегко. Как можно сказать нечто подобное при свете дня, глядя в эти смеющиеся разноцветные глазки? Другое дело ночью, задыхающимся шепотом, прямо в ушко, под его слабые прерывистые вздохи. Он маленький и кажется хрупким, и порой мне страшно касаться его своими грубыми пальцами. Но все синяки исчезают к утру, а в том, что ему доставляют удовольствия мои прикосновения, я уверен. Одна из немногих вещей в этом чертовом калейдоскопе – моей теперешней жизни, – в которых я твердо уверен. Но мне нравится убеждаться в этом снова и снова, каждую ночь; слушать тихие-тихие беспомощные стоны – его бессловесные признания.   
  
* * *  
Он по-прежнему запрещает мне общаться с Крисом. Сначала это бесило меня, я ругался и бил кулаками об стол. И, конечно, нехотя, подчинялся. Он сказал, в конце концов, что нам придется забрать Криса к себе, навсегда, если я повстречаюсь с ним. Или хотя бы дам о себе знать. Это заставило меня приумолкнуть: я не мог не понимать, что Крису будет лучше с родителями, в спокойной обстановке, чем здесь, у нас... А с годами я начал понимать – иногда я все же смотрю на себя в зеркало. И, кажется, я уже знаю, почему граф так легко отпустил Криса с сестрами тогда, безумно давно – словно в прошлой жизни. Этот магазинчик – не место для человека, и тем более – ребенка. Если, конечно, он не хочет оставаться вечным Питером Пеном. Я тоже желаю Крису жизни – и молчу. Что будет со мной, уже не имеет значения. Если это моя цена, то... что ж.  
  
* * *  
Я по-прежнему брожу ночами по темным улицам. Мне необходимы эти прогулки в одиночестве. Страшно? – я давно позабыл, что такое страх. С тех пор, как легкая рука моего божества столкнула меня с небес на землю. Он знает, что я никогда – не прощу? – не забуду этого. Я часто думаю о том падении, кружа по спящему городу. А существо, оставшееся по ту сторону гневно хлопнувшей двери, мой невыносимый Ди, маленький и грозный, сильный и слабый, он думает, что однажды я не вернусь. Очередная ли ссора, очередной ли нарушенный контракт, тоска ли по брату и по прежней нормальности – однажды что-то послужит последней каплей. И я уйду. Он боится меня потерять. И этот страх привязывает меня к нему, как наркотик.   
Я знаю, что он хочет меня. В неменьшей степени я уверен в его любви.  
Бог любит человека. Любит и ждет его возвращения.  
Он сказал лишь один раз и больше никогда не заговаривал об этом: однажды он принял решение за нас двоих. Что хорошего это принесло ему? Или мне? Он готов был придерживаться своего решения вечно... вечно скрываться, убегать. Он не верил в возможность чего-то иного. Но я поймал его. И он отказался от права выбора.   
Нет, это он решает, куда мы поедем дальше, и что будем делать там, и когда, и зачем... Но только от меня зависит, вернусь ли я к нему. Он не побежит за мной. Он не будет меня искать. Он может только ждать. Ждать, даже будучи уверенным, что однажды я не вернусь. Бесконечное, всепоглощающее, бездеятельное Инь...  
Мой глупый ками.  
Мой.   
Ками.  
  
* * *  
Я тихо прикрыл дверь за собой. Несколько шагов. Полутемная гостиная, освещенная лишь огоньками гирлянд на елке. Он каждый год зачем-то наряжает елку. Из-за подарков? Для клиентов? Или для меня? Видит бог, Ди плевать на Рождество.  
Диванчик рядом с елкой. Стол, на котором должен был быть наш праздничный ужин.   
И он, с чашкой остывшего чая на столике, с разноцветными бегающими бликами света на лице – от гирлянд.   
Я уже не помню, не хочу помнить, из-за чего мы поссорились.  
Он встает мне навстречу, но остается на месте. Готов обнять меня, если я подойду ближе. Или молча выслушать, если...  
Я подхожу ближе и обнимаю его. Тонкое тело трепещет в моих руках; голова клонится на мое плечо; он чуть слышно вздыхает. Я глажу его по спине, и он постепенно расслабляется. «Я здесь», - хочу сказать я, но мы не говорим друг другу таких слов. Как глупо.  
\- Глупо, - говорю я, и он замирает, насторожившись.  
Неужели из-за моих слов? Я позволил ему жить в вечном страхе потери только из-за своей ярости и сомнений? Из-за своего молчания? Я чуть отстраняюсь, чтобы увидеть его лицо.  
\- Глупо, - сердито повторяю я, - изводить себя без причины.  
\- Леон... – он все еще не понимает.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - говорю я, замолкаю. Это больше, чем я когда-либо сказал ему. – Что я всегда...  
Он смотрит на меня выжидающе, и я касаюсь его щеки кончиками пальцев. Хрупкий лепесток лилии, вот что он такое. Пусть даже обманчиво хрупкий. Но вокруг этого цветка вертится вся моя жизнь, потому что третье и последнее, в чем я еще уверен...  
Я люблю его.  
Хватаю его в охапку, крепостью и силой объятья пытаясь сказать то, что не получается словами, и он тает в моих руках.  
«Ты понимаешь? Понимаешь? Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе?»


	26. ЖЕЛАНИЕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это было невозможно. Немыслимо. Нереально. Но если человек все же совершал невозможное, он получал право на одно желание. Одно-единственное. К двадцать первому веку вряд ли кто еще знал об этом правиле, а сами ками никогда не торопились рассказать о такой возможности.  
> 

Это было невозможно. Немыслимо. Нереально. Но если человек все же совершал невозможное, он получал право на одно желание. Одно-единственное. К двадцать первому веку вряд ли кто еще знал об этом правиле, а сами ками никогда не торопились рассказать о такой возможности.  
Но сейчас, сидя на диванчике рядом с беглым графом, Леон знал, что может потребовать у Ди всего, чего пожелает, и тот исполнит его желание. Любое: от документированного признания вины до Луны с неба. Но Леон уже не был детективом и уже не торопился сажать Ди за решетку. И Луна с неба не была ему нужна, что бы он стал с ней делать? Он желал обладать отнюдь не ею...  
\- Это было проверено столетиями. Когда кто-то из нас отказывает человеку в его желаниях... ничем хорошим это не заканчивается. Ни для нас, ни для вас, - видеть такую слабую кривую усмешку на лице Ди было... больно. – Поэтому мы стараемся не доводить до этого. Наши любимцы прекрасно справляются с их задачей, предупреждая и исполняя любые желания человека. Но порой один из вас требует невозможного... – Ди опустил глаза, то ли желая скрыть свой страх, то ли давая понять, что именно мог возжелать человек, - и тогда нам не остается ничего, кроме бегства. Теперь, когда от нашей расы осталось всего трое – скрываться стало гораздо легче, (ах, а вот это уже нотки горечи в голосе его графа... нет, не его, еще нет). Но вы не устаете преследовать нас. И порой даже находите.  
Тихий голос, полный смирения и печали, почти убаюкал Леона, почти заставил чувствовать себя виноватым, почти заставил ослабить хватку. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это существо уже не раз ускользало от него. Он упрямо стиснул зубы и еще крепче сжал пальцы на изящных запястьях. Он еще не услышал признание поражения!  
Ди чуть слышно вздохнул и поник.  
\- Что вы намерены делать теперь, детектив, когда вы поймали меня?  
Леон нехорошо усмехнулся. Уж это-то он знал с самого начала.  
\- Значит, вы не смеете сказать «нет» в лицо человеку? – спросил он.  
Ди побледнел еще больше обычного и едва заметно кивнул.  
\- И если я скажу тебе мое желание, ты исполнишь его? – уточнил Леон, склоняясь ближе.  
Ди попытался отодвинуться, но оказался прижатым к ручке диванчика; убежать дальше было невозможно. Взывать к старой дружбе – бессмысленно. Он сам же и порушил ее.  
\- Да, - очень тихо сказал он, избегая взгляда человека. – Но только одно и только один раз.  
\- Более чем достаточно, - усмехнулся Леон.  
Ди ждал, склонив голову. Леон задумчиво глядел на черные волосы, скрывавшие лицо, которое столь часто тревожило его сон. Он желал убрать эти пряди за ушко, желал увидеть это лицо... он много чего желал, но у него было право только на одно желание, и он не мог упустить свой шанс. Как все еще не мог разжать пальцы. Он наконец-то поймал Ди!  
\- Я желаю...  
Ди сжался. Его пальчики дрожали и были холодными, как лед. Странно, что это существо может чего-то бояться. Тем более – его. Как странно...  
Леон мог предположить, о чем думает Ди. Какого желания боится. Ну, нельзя сказать, чтобы это желание совсем не беспокоило Леона, но – только один раз? Это было бы ничтожно мало за годы поисков, когда он сходил с ума от мысли, что может больше никогда не увидеть Ди. Он должен быть очень, очень осторожен со своими желаниями. Леон взглянул на свои пальцы, судорожно сжатые на лапках Ди. «Я не смогу отпустить тебя. Я же всего лишь человек. Даже если ты не хочешь». Он рискует... но...   
Леон разжал пальцы. С трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от отпечатков на коже Ди. Он держал слишком крепко. Останется след... ненадолго. Все было слишком ненадолго. А он хотел большего.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.  
Ди поднял голову, недоуменно хмуря тонкие брови.  
\- Простите, был с вами? Как?  
\- Как хочешь. Хотя бы как раньше, - улыбнулся Леон. – Просто чтобы я мог заскочить вечером к тебе, а ты встретил бы меня своим дурацким чаем, или швырялся бы тапками, если я опоздаю...  
\- Я никогда не швырялся в вас тапками! – возмутился Ди, забывшись, но тут же прикусил язык, опомнившись.  
Но Леон только улыбнулся и, потянувшись вперед, сам исполнил еще одно свое желание – убрал волосы с лица Ди, открывая своему взору оба изумленных разноцветных глаза.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он. – Но никто не мешает тебе попробовать.  
Ди неуверенно изучал его лицо.  
\- Быть с вами... и все?  
\- И все.  
\- Вы еще пожалеете об этом, Леон, - пробормотал Ди, машинально потирая ноющие запястья.  
Леон фыркнул: конечно, пожалеет, он и сам прекрасно знал!  
\- Ты лично позаботишься об этом, - кивнул он, соглашаясь.  
Самое главное: Ди будет с ним. А там... У него еще вся жизнь впереди, чтобы уговорить своего графа исполнить все остальные его желания.


	27. ЗЛОДЕЙ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- Ах, ну почему они всегда делают из меня злодея? – почти подавленно спросил Ди одной прекрасной летней ночью._

\- Ах, ну почему они всегда делают из меня злодея? – почти подавленно спросил Ди одной прекрасной летней ночью.  
  
Веска, с удобством расположившийся на кровати, уронил газету на колени и уставился на своего расстроенного сожителя. Ди сидел перед компьютером в одном полупрозрачном халатике («Это кимоно, Веска!!!») и машинально теребил кончик косы, перекинутой через плечо. Большие темные глаза, скривившиеся в гримаске губки, бледная кожа, загадочно мерцающая в свете монитора... в груди привычно заныло при виде всей этой красоты.   
  
До сих пор. Всегда.  
  
\- Такой хороший фанфик, такие персонажи, - продолжал жаловаться Ди. – Я понимаю, без главного врага никуда, но почему это должен быть я? Даже папочкино имя страдает не так сильно. Почему именно я?!!  
  
\- Может, потому что ты и есть злодей? – подал реплику Веска.  
  
\- Что? – Ди развернулся вместе с креслом и, прищурившись, уставился на своего человека.  
  
Веска прикусил язык, но было поздно.  
  
\- Если я злодей, то кто же ты тогда, если ты живешь со мной? – зловеще проговорил Ди.  
  
«Пропадать – так с музыкой!» - решил Веска, отбросил газету на пол и ответил страдальческим завывающим голосом, закатывая глаза:  
  
\- Я – твоя несчастная жертва, у которой ты ежедневно пьешь кровь, ты загипнотизировал меня и заставляешь оставаться тут против моей воли!  
  
Ди ошарашено хлопал ресницами, не в силах решить: изволить ли ему гневаться или истерически расхохотаться - Веска все время такой серьезный! В конце концов, Ди загадочно улыбнулся и скользнул на кровать. Подавшись к любовнику, он почти промурлыкал:  
  
\- А в постель со мной ты тоже идешь по принуждению?  
  
\- Конечно! – не моргнув глазом, ответила «несчастная жертва» и набросилась на своего «мучителя».  
  
Несколько минут нешуточной борьбы спустя Ди оказался прижатым к постели тяжелым телом своего «восставшего раба»; а опасные когтистые ручки были надежно заведены за спину Ди и придавлены тяжестью двух тел.  
  
\- Больно! – пискнул Ди.  
  
\- Не верю, - ухмыльнулся агент Хоуэлл, слишком хорошо умеющий выкручивать людям руки. Нелюдям – тоже.  
  
Ди еще немного подергался, пытаясь вывернуться, но Веска уже очень давно выучил все его уловки. Наконец, Ди признал поражение и обмяк.  
  
\- И что теперь? – задыхаясь, спросил он.  
  
\- А теперь – месть! – зубасто улыбнулся Веска и хищно облизнулся.  
  
\- Пощады! – сквозь смех выдавил Ди.  
  
\- Пощады не будет! – пообещал Веска, накрывая его губы своими.  
  
«Ну, и кто теперь жертва?»


	28. ЗАБЫТЬ ТЕБЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается доблестным защитникам родины от всякой нелюди.

На его столе нет фотографии его жены. На вопросы об отсутствии такого практически обязательного предмета Хоуэлл только хмурится и дает понять собеседникам, что это не их дело. Как правило, это отбивает охоту к дальнейшим расспросам. Репутация резкого нелюбезного человека только на руку в его работе. Но...  
Но почему он даже себе не может ответить на этот вопрос? Кажется, она не любит фотографироваться...  
  
  
  
Хоуэлл не обращает внимания на агента Лорен, несмотря на все ее усилия. Она хороша, эта женщина, она умна и насмешлива, она даже привлекает Хоуэлла. Он знает, что Лорен похожа на его жену. Но почему ему так трудно вызвать в воображение лицо своей Дианы? Он вспоминает большие фиалковые глаза, белоснежную кожу, длинные-длинные черные волосы, усмешку алых губок – и словно слепнет. Он знает, что его супруга прекрасна, но...  
Но почему он не может вспомнить ее лицо при его-то почти фотографической памяти?  
  
  
  
Даже при их дерганой работе они все же устраивают вечеринки на дни рождения или по большим праздникам. Но агент Хоуэлл никогда не остается. Он спешит домой, к жене. Они женаты не первый год, но ему кажется невозможной мысль о лишней минуте без нее. Такая привязанность похвальна – его взгляд привычно падает на руку с обручальным кольцом. Его коллеги уже привыкли и даже перестали подшучивать над влюбленностью агента Хоуэлла в свою собственную жену. Но...  
Но почему при одной только мысли привести супругу на корпоративную вечеринку его бросает в холодный пот?  
  
  
  
Он счастлив. Он любит свою работу, любит свою жену, у него есть все, что только может пожелать человек. Но...  
Но почему каждое утро, когда он покидает свою квартиру, ему кажется, что он забыл что-то очень важное?  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Хоуэлл отпер дверь квартиры своим ключом, переступил порог...  
... и замер, зажмурив глаза.  
Каждый вечер, приходя домой, он вспоминает. Он вспоминает все.  
\- Добрый вечер, Веска, - звучит этот голос, этот ужасающий, мелодичный, любимый голос, но Веска слышит в нем насмешку: «Это была твоя идея – забывать».  
Он открывает глаза, сглатывая (потрясение, ужас, восторг, сожаление о своем тогдашнем малодушии и даже чувство вины) и с замиранием сердца шагает навстречу сказочно прекрасному существу.  
 _...большие фиалковые глаза, белоснежная кожа, длинные-длинные черные волосы, усмешка алых губок..._  
\- Ди.


	29. ПЕРВАЯ ВСТРЕЧА

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алекс/Софу Ди

Рождество. Светлейший христианский праздник, наполняющий сердца нежностью и милосердием; даже самый закоренелый грешник чувствует, как в его груди отзывается что-то давно забытое. Рождество – это праздник детей, носящихся по улицам с радостными румяными лицами, когда их веселые крики отражаются от стен домов на узких улочках и уносятся в небо лучшими хвалебными гимнами, какие только может пожелать божество. Рождество – это время балов и нарядов, когда даже самые надменные вельможи прячут свой яд под масками благодушия и кто знает, возможно в этот единственный день в году они не против, чтобы маска оказалась их настоящим ликом. Рождество – это время приглашений на упомянутые роскошные балы своих друзей и возлюбленных; время снова ощутить близость и родство душ, омытых и наполненных верой и любовью к ближним.  
Но ради всего святого, ради духа этого самого Рождества, какая ирония, что и его пригласили на этот праздник!  
Ди незаметно вздохнул, оглядывая зал, полный гостей. В этом году баронесса фон Кройц превзошла саму себя, все гости дружно соглашались с этим и подходили выразить свое почтение и свое восхищение прекрасной хозяйке бала. Ди не было на празднике прошлого года, поэтому он не мог сравнивать, но не мог и не признать, что даже его впечатлял бальный зал, украшенный настоящими елями, перевитыми серебристыми гирляндами; немногочисленные гости в осыпанных драгоценностями пышных нарядах, бродящие по этому залу с восхищенными лицами; чуть приглушенный свет ароматных восковых свечей, создающий таинственную интимную атмосферу.  
Если б только не откровенная неуместность его присутствия здесь! И дело даже не в человеческих верованиях... Фарида, прекрасная арабская кобыла, должна была скоро родить своего первого ребенка, и граф Ди обещал ей, что будет рядом! Возможно, ему удастся сбежать пораньше. Побыть тут совсем недолго, подойти к тому-другому, улыбнуться третьему... запомниться и исчезнуть.  
\- Граф! Я почти не верила, что вы придете, - шепот баронессы едва слышен в ропоте разговоров, смеха и звона бокалов.  
\- Как я мог не прийти? Я обещал вам, - граф склонился над протянутой ручкой.  
У баронессы красивая ручка: округлая, с маленькой ладошкой и розовыми пальчиками, с нежной кожей. Улыбка приоткрывает ряд меленьких жемчужно-белых зубок; небесно-голубые глазки лукаво щурятся. Невысокая, со светло-золотистыми кудряшками, в изящном белом платье, баронесса сама казалось одним из ангелов, спустившихся в этот день на землю. Даже зная ее сердце, Ди не мог не улыбнуться, приветствуя ее милую красоту. Баронесса чуть зарделась под взглядом его глаз, но ее пальчики не дрогнули в ладони графа. В свете их считали любовниками. Ди никогда не отрицал этого – ему было удобно считаться занятым. Баронесса же (как Ди прекрасно знал), разрывалась. С одной стороны ей было лестно слыть возлюбленной загадочного и экзотически прекрасного графа, с другой – ее самолюбие корчилось в муках от осознания, что это неправда. Прекрасная баронесса с удовольствием согласилась бы на более близкие отношения, но Ди не желал торопить события. К чему? Он не был уверен, сколько еще пробудет в этом городе. Гораздо проще покидать друга, чем разгневанную любовницу. И вернуться, если вдруг приключится нужда, тоже.  
Баронессу отвлек очередной трепещущий от восторга гость. Возможно, Ди, как признанному любовнику, следовало бы возмутиться чересчур вольному жесту, с которым этот франт подхватил хозяйку бала под руку и увел в сторону, но на самом деле он был даже благодарен. Общество госпожи фон Кройц начинало тяготить его. Возможно, ему и в самом деле не стоит затягивать с отъездом.  
Ди вежливо улыбнулся господину фон Бергу. Уважаемый гость баронессы поклонился в ответ. Граф прошел мимо, чувствуя глаза Берга на своей спине. Этот господин давно ищет подход к загадочному азиатскому графу и его чудным животным. Скоро, молча пообещал ему Ди, чуть улыбаясь, очень скоро вы переступите порог моего дома в поисках своей мечты. Кто знает, что выйдет из этого. Вы не боитесь смерти?  
Еще один поклон, один краткий разговор и ласковый, но непреклонный отказ от танца, и Ди вышел из бального зала. Не в первый раз в гостях у баронессы, он мог бы найти дорогу и вслепую. Пробегавшие мимо запыхавшиеся служаночки торопливо кланялись господину другу госпожи, а одна, самая суеверная, поспешно сложила из пальцев знак против сглаза, вызвав еще одну усмешку у прекрасно видящего в полутьме «господина чернокнижника» (хотя с чего бы ей вздумалось так считать, Ди понятия не имел!).  
Коридор, ведущий мимо разукрашенных гостиных, маленькая дверь направо, еще один коридорчик с темными нишами кладовок: Ди шел по кратчайшему пути, не желая случайных встреч с разбредшимися по дому баронессы гостями. Полуоткрытая галерея, по которой он промчался едва ли не бегом, чтобы поменьше быть на холоде, и вот, наконец, его цель: прекрасная оранжерея, его самое любимое место в доме госпожи баронессы. Он же не мог уйти, не проведав как дела у зеленых питомцев Анны, после того как он выносил общество ее гостей целых полчаса!  
Но оранжерея уже была кем-то занята. Ди бесшумно прошел внутрь, прислушиваясь. Его встревожили не тихое бормотание мужского голоса и не отвечающий ему задыхающийся женский лепет, его насторожило то ощущение, которое очень редко посещало его в последнее время. В последнее время, когда вне своего дома он общался только с людьми.  
Шорохи во влажной темноте прекратились. Скорее всего это существо, чем бы оно ни было, тоже почуяло его. Что же оно такое?  
Легкий топоток – женские шаги. Ди беззвучно отступил в сторону: девушка его не интересовала, пусть уходит. Она пробежала на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не заметив невольного свидетеля.  
\- Вы нам помешали, - учтиво, но несколько сухо уведомили из темной чащи.  
\- Надеюсь, не вашему ужину, - Ди был почти уверен, с кем имеет дело.  
Его незримый собеседник весело рассмеялся и шагнул вперед, к пятачку света, проникавшего в теплицу из коридора.  
\- Нет, конечно, я не настолько глуп. Но вы...  
Вампир выступил из-за раскидистых веток инжира. Он улыбался, но в его улыбке не было ни капельки тепла, прищуренные глаза глядели цепко. И только светлые кудри до плеч немного смягчали эту холодность.  
\- ...что вы такое? – договорил вампир, обегая взглядом стройную фигурку, обряженную в невиданную здесь одежду.  
Какая невоспитанность! Ди мгновенно забыл про свое восхищенное изумление и любование и улыбнулся не менее холодно:  
\- Я – ваша смерть.  
Граф не лгал. Он уже имел неудовольствие встречи с подобными существами и узнал, чем является для них кровь ками.  
Но если он желал напугать это существо, то ошибся со словами и с оценкой. Вампир от души расхохотался. Да, глупо говорить бессмертным существам о смерти.  
\- Я не знаю, что вы такое, я еще не встречал ничего и никого, подобного вам, но если у моей смерти будет ваше лицо... – вампир шагнул еще ближе, с любопытством рассматривая совершенные, но непривычные, чуждые черты чуть приподнятого к нему лица, - то я с удовольствием паду в ее объятия.  
Он поклонился и ушел, оставив Ди одного на грани светлого коридорчика с доносящейся издалека музыкой и смехом гостей, и влажной, пахучей тьмой оранжереи. Граф медленно обернулся. Он может навестить своих зеленых друзей и позже.  
Кажется, он собирается задержаться в этом городке еще немного.  
  
* * *  
Жизнь выполнила невольную угрозу графа, даже если он и не желал этого: у смерти Алекса было прекрасное лицо Ди.


	30. Шаг последний

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алекс/Софу Ди.  
> Челлендж: "давай это сделаем по-быстрому".

Приглашение на ужин было более чем неожиданным. То, что за этим ужином последовало, предугадать было невозможно. Кто бы предположил, что граф посмотрит чуть искоса, улыбнется и попросит прощения за свое поведение при их последней встрече?  
Это было прекрасный шанс сделать шаг и попробовать поцеловать эти манящие губы. Кто может обвинять Александра, что он воспользовался моментом? Или что он сделал все, чтобы граф пожелал перейти в другую комнату, в более удобное место?   
Разметавшиеся на подушке темные волосы, бледная кожа, полуприкрытые золотые глаза...  
\- Не отворачивай лицо! – бывают моменты, когда мужчине позволено умолять.  
Волосы струятся, как шелк, лицо словно мерцает в полутьме. Тонкие губы изгибаются в довольной усмешке. Пускай. Сейчас гораздо важнее то, что руки касаются мелких пуговиц загадочного одеяния графа, расстегивают их.  
\- Если б я раньше знал, как вы просите прощения, я давно бы уже нарвался на ваш гнев, граф.  
\- Если б я раньше знал, что вы подразумеваете под вашим «всего лишь поцелуй», маркиз...   
Смешок срывается с губ Александра, и он зарывается лицом в сладко пахнущие волосы. Он сорвал поцелуй с этих алых губ, и не один. И может получить нечто большее, потому что даже граф Ди вряд ли выгонит его из своей спальни, из своей постели. Только не тогда, когда Александру наконец-то позволили прикоснуться к этой коже, к этому гибкому прекрасному телу. Он не будет отвечать, он будет просто целовать эту тонкую длинную шею, он будет просто ласкать ее губами, и возможно, граф еще раз сладко вздохнет – да, именно так! – и не сможет больше разговаривать, и уж, конечно, не выставит его за дверь.  
Граф обвил его шею руками и потянул к себе.  
Похоже, не выставит.   
  
  
Маркиз Александр при всей своей романтической, легко увлекающейся натуре был существом практичным. Если он хотел жертву, он кусал ее, если ему нравилась девушка, он ухаживал за ней. Если ему хотелось мужчину, он добивался его.   
Но ему еще никогда не попадались китайские боги. Что с ними прикажете делать? То же, что и всегда.  
Шаг первый – заинтересовать. Внешность.  
Спасибо мамочке за роскошные светлые волосы и голубые глаза! Граф Ди казался холодным, его улыбки были вежливыми и отстраненными, но все же опытный соблазнитель мог заметить, как чуть-чуть смягчались эти золотые глаза при взгляде на красавца маркиза. Прекрасное начало!   
Шаг второй – поддержать интерес. Внимание.  
Уже не в первый раз со дня знакомства с графом Ди Александр жарко благодарил своих предков за происхождение. Как же чудесно, что он вышел из древнего рода вампиров! Если когда-то у него и были в роду люди, то это никак не отражалось ни в нем, ни в истории рода. Граф Ди несколько... недолюбливал людей. Лучшим способом добиться его симпатии было – поддержать мнение графа двумя-тремя небрежно оброненными фразами. Граф Ди любил посидеть за чашечкой чая, можно было прийти к нему и позлословить немножко.  
Шаг третий – приучить к себе. Подарки.  
Сладкое. Маркиз еще никогда не встречал существо, настолько обожавшее сладкое! Александр быстро понял, что нет ничего лучшего, чем прийти у графу в гости с подарком или пригласить на чай к себе, посулив сладкий стол.   
Шаг последний разбивался об очаровательную недогадливость графа. Или, как порой казалось Александру, о графскую любовь к играм. Там, где маркиз уже три раза сорвал бы поцелуй, ему приходилось довольствоваться улыбками. Там, где он уже добился бы объятий, граф величественно подавал ему руку на прощанье. Там, где маркиз вскричал бы «Давай уже сделаем это по-быстрому!» и получил бы положительный ответ, он мог только сжимать челюсти и скрипеть зубами.   
Неудивительно, что маркиз Александр пребывал в несколько раздраженном состоянии. К тому же последний визит к графу закончился совершенным крахом! А Александр всего лишь хотел польстить уважаемому графу, заметив, что с удовольствием съездил бы на родину графа Ди. Граф мгновенно заледенел, и Александр сам не заметил, как оказался за порогом. Есть, видимо, темы, которых лучше не касаться в обществе графа! Жаль только, что узнать это довелось таким неприятным образом! Вполне возможно, что Ди больше не захочет его видеть. Впору хоть желание на Рождество загадывать! Собственно, он так и сделал одним вечером...   
Александр никому не признался, но он и в самом деле был шокирован, когда получил весточку от графа Ди на следующее же утро. Да, приглашение на ужин было более чем неожиданным...  
  
Граф Ди был прекраснее любой женщины, которую встречал Александр. Не говоря уже – загадочнее. И временами капризнее. И он обожал ставить собеседника в тупик, он усмехался своими тонкими губами и многозначительно щурил глаза. Он надевал на себя экзотические яркие костюмы, и выглядел в них сказочно и волшебно.   
Но под всеми роскошными китайскими нарядами он скрывал пусть и совершенное, но вполне мужское тело. А что делать с этим Александр прекрасно знал. И существо, вскружившее ему голову, незаметно приучившее его к себе, сводившее его с ума, мирно спало рядом с ним.  
И улыбалось во сне.


	31. Вызов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _На челлендж - "Вызов"._   
>  _Софу называю просто Ди, потому что других нет рядом._

Метель, к счастью, прекратилась. Но ночь буйства стихии принесло свои плоды: вся улица была покрыта белейшим снегом. Конечно, торопливые люди уже успели протоптать себе широкую дорожку, даже учитывая, что крыльцо его дома выходило на самую тихую улочку, которую только можно было найти так близко к центру. Но нет, по этой узкой улочке даже успела проехать карета, прикатившая незваного гостя. Гостя, не убоявшегося трезвонить в такую рань!   
Ветер тоже не радовал, ледяными лапами теребя волосы, бросая в лицо редкие крохотные снежинки. Снег сверкал под бледным солнцем, слепил глаза. Ди скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. Разве вампирам не подобало бояться солнца и света?  
Но нет, незваный гость стоял на пороге и усмехался.   
Ди сам не знал, чего он хочет больше: убить его или улыбнуться в ответ. Нельзя был таким бесконечно очаровательным и обаятельным, что под эти чары попадают даже старые, все повидавшие и пережившие ками! Нельзя так склонять голову в лукавом приветствии, нельзя так небрежно отводить локон, упавший на лицо!   
И нельзя так смотреть, словно знаешь все чувства и желания вышеупомянутого ками. Ками и сам уже не уверен в них. Наверное, лучше было бы сбежать сразу. Пока не стало поздно.  
То есть уже поздно?   
Поздно было уже тогда, когда этот вампир поклонился ему при первой встрече. Когда он оценивающе посмотрел на него – в первые же секунды первой же встречи! Когда он бросил вызов графу Ди. Своей усмешкой, своим неприкрытым восхищением, своей красотой... одним своим существованием!   
Ди тихо вздохнул. Надо придумать предлог, надо заставить проклятого вампира убраться прочь. Он сейчас не готов разговаривать с ним, он ни с кем не готов разговаривать, ради всего святого, он проснулся три минуты назад! От этого проклятого звонка!  
И не успел даже прилично одеться.  
\- Может, все-таки впустите меня в дом? – спросил вампир и опять улыбнулся. – Вы замерзнете так.  
И протянул руку, чтобы коснуться обтянутого тонким шелком плеча. Ди вздрогнул, впервые замечая, как он продрог.  
\- Даже губы посинели, - тихо сказал вампир и поднял руку, чтобы...  
Ди отшатнулся назад, избегаю абсолютно непрошенного прикосновения. Да что он себе позволяет, этот!.. Он уже собирался высказать все, что успел подумать, он уже поднял гневные глаза – и наткнулся на ответный взгляд. Вампир смотрел так, словно действительно все знал. И его улыбка была понимающей, и немного печальной, и немного – торжествующей?  
Ди поджал губы. Он, конечно, мог легко отказать вампиру в приглашении и больше никогда не видеть его на пороге своего дома, но...  
\- Вы же не боитесь позволить вампиру войти в ваш дом?  
Это деланное изумление, эти заискрившиеся от сдерживаемого смеха глаза, эта ясная улыбка! Это нелепое обвинение! Конечно, он не боится, было бы смешно ему – ему! – бояться какого-то местного кровопийцу!   
Ди вздернул нос и, отвернувшись, направился вглубь дома. Согреться. Скорее согреться. И переодеться. И причесаться. И... и он никогда не простит этому существу, что его застали в таком неприглядном виде!  
\- И не забудьте закрыть дверь за собой, - бросил он через плечо. – Холодно.


	32. ЖЕСТОКОЕ УСЛОВИЕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На челлендж - "Жестокость".

Опрокинутые легкие стулья на тонких витых ножках. Разбитые чашки. Разбросанные по полу фрукты и пирожные. И тягучий запах свежей крови, заполнивший маленькую гостиную. Человеческой крови.  
А если сделать еще шажок и обогнуть диванчик, глазу откроется источник этого запаха.  
Пышные юбки. Белые кружева. Темные-красные пятна на подоле – блестящая алая жидкость на груди и разорванной шее, золотистые локоны, разметавшиеся по ковру, застывший ужас в огромных голубых глазах. Эта девушка была прекрасна... когда была живой.  
\- Какая красивая женщина, - задумчиво проговорил Алекс, подбирая подол своего плаща.  
Ди царапнул его сердитым взглядом, опускаясь на колени рядом с трупом.  
\- Какое условие она нарушила? – вопрос вампира прозвучал с легким сожалением: слишком много крови пропало зря.  
\- Ей было запрещено интересоваться кем-то еще, кроме своего избранника, - сухо ответил Ди.  
Конечно же, Алекс не соизволил заметить предупреждение графа.  
\- Невыполнимое условие для такой прекрасной женщины, граф, - вздохнул Алекс. – Это просто жестоко.  
\- Она сама согласилась.  
Граф протянул руку и извлек из-под дивана маленькую дрожащую тварь. Алекс не знал, что это за животное. И животное ли вообще. На его взыскательный взгляд питомец леди Эмили – бывший питомец – был крыса крысой. Зачем молодой, прекрасной и богатой вдове потребовалось искать свою мечту у графа Ди? Что видела она в этом комочке шерсти?  
Нахмурившись, он молча смотрел на графа, прижавшего крысу к своей груди и что-то шепчущего ей. Скорее всего, Ди утешал тварь, уверяя, что в смерти леди Эмили была виновата только она сама. По спине пробежала неприятная дрожь. Иногда граф вызывал у него такое ощущение.  
\- Мы можем идти, - граф Ди поднялся, укутывая крыску в свой плащ. – Нам не стоит задерживаться тут надолго.  
Алекс кивнул и, бросив последний взгляд на лицо мертвой женщины, последовал за своим другом.  
  
* * *  
 _Той же ночью._  
  
\- Неужели вы хотите сказать, что увиденная сцена отбила вам аппетит? Поверить не могу, что вам стало плохо от вида крови!  
Алекс пожал плечами. Да, он действительно собирался провести этот вечер у Ди, а может, и ночь, но тому внезапно потребовалось сорваться с места и мчаться за осиротевшим животным, вынужденным убить свою хозяйку. За измену.  
Ди умел выбирать моменты.  
Алекс поежился. В конце концов, его личная жизнь – это его личная жизнь, не так ли? А граф Ди... это граф Ди.  
\- Даже не выпьете чаю?  
Алекс взглянул на графа и не смог сдержать усмешки: Ди был одним из самых упрямых и жестких существ, которых он встречал за свою не такую уж и короткую жизнь, и одним из самых непреклонных к тому же под всей этой его показной мягкостью и улыбчивостью, но никто более не умел так обворожительно надувать губки.  
\- Чай? – улыбнулся Алекс. – Почему бы и нет?  
Он никуда не спешит. Пока.


End file.
